


Blacksmith's Daughter

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Burglary, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hidden truths, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kings & Queens, Returning Home, Secret treasure, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: On the path home when faced with a difficult decision a half truth is told in hopes of the greater good. When Kings refuse to see reason an offer is made and hurt feelings lead to fears and eager scramblings from a certain King to improve the image he has made for himself in his future bride's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Exile had not been kind to the Durins. Where once seas of gold could be easily spotted in a trip to their treasury to remind themselves of their vast wealth now barely a few copper coins could be uncommonly heard jingling in the coin pouches of the Dwarves bustling from job to job where employment could be found to support their families. Yet somehow in all this Fallen Prince Thorin had managed to procure the heart of a Princess of his own. The lone daughter of Noldor Prince Maglor Kanafinwë, Son of Feanor and a Dam that had claimed his own heart. The loss of his wife had hurt him deeply after his brother Maedhros had gone wandering through Middle Earth, nearly breaking him if not for the gift their daughter had been to him, but mostly mortal he knew she too would also be taken from him in time. So when a connection was made he welcomed it at least in the hopes that he might hold another piece of his little girl when he had lost her as well.

A harsh winter fell upon Ered Luin and as expected in the fourth year of his granddaughter’s life an unexpected burial was arranged. A wave of sickness washed through the mountains through a batch of diseased wheat Men had hoped to take control of the territory. Work in the wave of lost Dwarves and Dams freed up a great amount, jobs that could not be turned away. In the crossroads of a terrible decision Thorin chose for your future, back to the safety of Lindon on the edges of the Shire under Maglor’s care you were taken beside the men watching over you. Over time Thorin traveled from your new Elven home between bouts of nonstop work to fund the one day possible goal of returning to what he hoped to pass off to you. A sacrifice of having you near him nightly while away at work, and his kin while he in Lindon with you, was hoped to be well worth the price if he could assure your safety in the future.

..

Sixty years had found and raced away from you as you grew past Thorin’s height to Maglor’s shoulder nearly. Tall and hairless with pointed ears left you seeming more like a half Elf than a Dwarf leading to a constant slur of back handed compliments and comments in your visits to see your family in Ered Luin. The Durins folded around you grateful to see your Mother in you, as you greatly resembled your grandfather yet held your father’s temperament meshing well with theirs. True Thorin was deemed unattractive by Dwarf standards so you were already used to hearing statements on your appearance and what a poor image of their kin’s lineage you appeared to hold. Time had raced by and word had spread when aid from the Council of Dwarf Lords had refused to aid you in returning home. Alone with your father you returned to Ered Luin after hearing Maglor had returned to his habit of traveling in your long trip in search of your great uncle, freeing up a chance to take another journey of your own.

Off with only 13 Dwarves you traveled to the Shire beside your father, last to arrive the party silenced and the serious matters were discussed while your host questioned his place in this mission until he sat up with you as your kin hummed and sang. Wide eyed he soaked in the tales of what you had seen and accepted your aid in packing and slid the signed contract under Balin’s door and raced off to bed while you sat up with Gandalf to finalize the path ahead as the others slept.

…

Through to Rivendell you rode, crossing paths with a curious Wizard named Radagast, who giddily led you through to the hidden entrance after passing off a sealed letter to you with a swan shaped harp pressed into the wax as the only marker of Maglor having penned it.

Almost instantly as Gloin had asked, “Does he mean us insult?!” at Elrond’s Quenya order to prep a meal for the Company Elrond’s eyes shifted to you and his lips parted.

The sight of your shimmering black curls pulled back in a long braid and the purple eyes he had not seen in centuries you lineage was announced at once. Almost breathlessly he bowed his head to you asking in Quenya, _“My apologies My Lady, you do bear a certain-.”_

A grin eased onto your lips as you stated with a bow of your own head, _“It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Elrond. My grandfather Maglor did share quite a few tales of your time together.”_

A flinch of a smile eased onto his face asking, _“Do you know where he is?”_

You shook your head, _“Off in search of Maedhros.”_

His lips parted as gasps were heard from the Elves on the walkways above listening in, _“Maedhros is alive?”_

You nodded again, _“Though I’ve never met him, unfortunately. I hear he is quite entertaining with tales of his own.”_

Elrond chuckled and stepped forward extending his open palm to you with a soft smile, _“That he does. It is a pleasure to meet you, if I may, might I take the chance to claim you as my adopted Niece publicly?”_

You nodded resting your hand loosely in his feeling his other hand lay over the back of it, _“If you wish, I am Jaqiearae Aerasumé, Daughter of Ninglor Magloreon and Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.”_ (Aerasumé – Silvermoon of the Evening)

His eyes wandered to Thorin and he chuckled softly and turned guiding you, “Come, you and your kin are welcome here. A meal is being prepared, we should have a change of clothes for you after your stop in the bath house.” Behind you Thorin grinned guiding the others after you towards the warm waters waiting to wash away the grime from the troll hoard you had found the twin long swords from your fallen great uncles Amrod and Amras that they had fashioned a few years prior to their deaths, long believed to be lost.

Alone in the small bath on the other side of the separating wall blocking you from the sight of the men bathing in the larger hot spring you eased into the water and lowered into the water and drew back to sit on the built in bench when you sank to your neck without luck of reaching the bottom. In a glance back you accepted the soap from the Elleth entering to collect your clothes while another left a gown in your size rising out of the water you sat on the edge lathering up and scrubbed yourself clean. The soap was set aside and you reached back opening the clip at the end of your braid to undo it before lowering to the bench again to wet your hair. With eyes closed you massaged your fingers to your scalp through your thick curls before adding the shampoo they supplied you soon to be rinsed out. Warmly the water slid across your neck as you wrung it out and twisted it up into a bun and you leaned your head back relaxing in the warm water.

A click sounded announcing the reentry of another Elleth who moved to your side and sat cross legged on the ground with comb in hand to help comb, dry and rebraid your hair. Behind you she sat tenderly handling your hair after gaining your permission as she shared, _“It is quite a blessing to know the Princes are well and have had you to tend to. Was it troubling growing among Dwarves?”_

_“My kin are very welcoming. There are some who would not be as welcoming, though it is mainly for the loss of Erebor along with our stations. For all common knowledge I am no more than the Daughter of a Blacksmith.”_

The Elleth chuckled stating, _“Not to our kin, never again, you will be honored as the direct heir to King Finwe, your proper station. Lord Elrond has had it recorded so, Jaqiearae Finweon. Though Lady Galadriel will be stunned to know of another claiming the title from her.”_ Her eyes lowered to the blue butterfly pendant on your necklace your fingers were stroking absently and she stated, _“That is a lovely pendant.”_

You grinned eyeing the blue butterfly detailed in Mithril, sapphires and onyx with the two lower ovals on the wings used to hide a gift your grandfather and great uncle had designed for your mother when she was born. In both the top flaps were portraits of your parents and the brothers while the lower half bore gems having fueled the banishment of your kin the brothers swore would see to your protection should you need it. _“Thank you, it was my mother’s.”_

_“I am certain she was a credit to her father, we have a portrait of him here in the Eastern Study.”_

With a grin you drew the pendant higher and opened the top flap exposing her portrait freeing a gentle giggle from the Elleth, _“I take after her, though I hear I am taller than she was.”_

When she readied to start braiding your hair you sat on the edge of the tub trying to relax being tended to this way by someone other than your relatives, once again reminding yourself that as a Princess in their kin’s realms you would no doubt be seen to this way again. Reluctantly you sat stealing another glimpse at the portraits and closed it again and stroked the lower portion as she eyed the slew of scrapes across your back from being thrown by the troll you had freed Bilbo from even under your thick armored shirts. _“We have some creams for these wounds of yours.”_ When she had finished your hair another Elleth had arrived with the cream they both slicked over your back, elbows, knees and shoulders on the wounds covering you from your bumps and jostles on the road so far along with a few older scars from training.

The wounds and scars faded almost instantly and the pair helped you into the fresh under vest and panties covered by the velvet gown lined with a low cut beaded neck revealing your necklace. Your small feet however made finding a pair of matching flats a bit harder leaving you barefoot on the path to the waiting meal. At the tall table you sat beside your father listening to the conversation around you as you enjoyed the meal in front of you and sipped cautiously on the raspberry wine offered to you.

…

Blindly through sheets of rain you followed the line through the frozen Stone Giants after your hushed Valinorian whisper announced you to them. Through to a hidden cave you walked until the floor dropped out and you rolled and crashed heavily into the middle of a kingdom of goblins. On your feet when you released your bags you rose as they grouped around you, in a breaths time you uncovered the hidden stones murmuring in Valinorian, _“In the light of the Two Trees, perish_.” Extending the pendant in your palm after freeing the chain from around your neck. Without a moment to defend themselves or even blink a blinding light exploded around you sending out massive pulses of wind your kin covered their faces through until the light dimmed through you covering the hidden stones as the shadows of the goblins faded away in the empty kingdom. Awed chuckles sounded behind you while you eased the chain around your neck again and giggled being wrapped in your father’s arms.

Chuckling to yourselves you missed the hiding withered creature’s shadows fading as the golden ring he had bourn developed red cracks and shattered into dust while you found your way through and stashed away more hidden treasures from their hoard in an enchanted chest Radagast had aided you with crafting in Rivendell. Safely to the carrock you were able to travel, and on the edge of morning your hand was tapped pulling you from your sleep. On your feet your father helped you then guided you to the edge of the carrock with a growing grin where his arm extended to the peak in the distance saying in Khuzdul, **“There it is, our home.”** Weakly you chuckled and hugged him tightly after he rose up to kiss your cheek only to be folded in the arms of the others while they grouped around you sharing in the sight of the finally visible target.

…

On the edges of Mirkwood you peered up at the statues guarding the entrance to the pathway you were meant to take then turned to Bilbo when his hand folded in yours. A soft smile from you calmed his nerves while you walked behind your father. Lowly he hummed as his mind wandered hoping for the best, that you could make it through without being discovered. Between seemingly endless bursts of walking you sat, lounging against your father’s side sharing your hopes and plans for the home your mother never got to see herself. And through the nights you slept against his side under his arm folding your fingers through his admiring the strength in the thick calloused hands of the King who had fought and struggled so hard to see you safely home again.

A skittering above sent you off one way and the men another with Bilbo racing after you, in your attempt to take out the spiders you ducked behind the trunk of a tree when you spotted the Dwarves being wrangled up into line. In the distance you caught a glimpse of your father’s hidden hand signal to lay low in the woods as they were stripped of their weapons and taken to see the Elf King. All until morning you kept watch while Bilbo slept beside you, the rustling of leaves stirred your attention from your lembas bread to the grinning Radagast on his sled distracting you from a Silvan whisper on the breeze, _“No doubt those Dwarves will never see the other side of those bars again.”_ Instantly making your heart plummet to your stomach.

Cheerfully he stated, “You do not look dressed for a feast.”

Your brow rose, “What feast? My kin were just taken.”

Radagast nodded, “Why yes, they were no doubt. That is precisely why you must dress in your finest and be presented to the King yourself, no doubt you can find a way out of this.” His wink silenced your argument and you nodded, shifting your bags closer to you to inspect the gowns Elrond had gifted you, “I believe the lilac one should suffice.”

While you dressed Bilbo also pulled on his finest from Elrond’s Kingdom they had crafted for him, when Radagast had helped you both with your hair, then he sat you on his sled and showed you straight to the front gates. Curiously the Elves on guard eyed you three before the tallest of the pair stated in Sindarin, _“We were not aware the King was expecting you Aiwendil.”_

The Wizard grinned and he stated _, “I was under the impression King Thranduil had extended an indefinite invitation to me.”_ His hand extended to his side towards you, _“After all, had he not I would not have escorted Prince Maglor’s granddaughter and her companion as my guests to witness his great kingdom for themselves.”_

Their eyes shifted to you as you held your calm expression before they opened the gates freeing you to travel inside while a set of Elves arrived to lead his sled inside to the stables and carry your bags behind you through the kingdom after the Elleth guiding you to the King. Around you whispers carried of the recent prisoners until you were at the base of the tall throne for yourself.

Under the streams of moonlight you spotted the Elf King in shimmering white robes over his tan pants and boots, his legs crossed in his aimless lean to the side listening to the attendant reading off the list of details left for the planned celebration. The serious expression on his face and hidden fear in his eyes flashed to your attention when the Elleth escorting you bowed her head announcing Radagast, who neglected to gain a single glance from the King, who was too distracted by his recognizing just who you must belong to.

Radagast smiled and stated, _“King Thranduil, I understand you must be overwhelmed by the final details of your celebration but I was hoping to possibly extend my indefinite invitation onto my dear friends here. Maglor Feanorean left charge of his granddaughter Jaqiearae Aerasumé into my care, along with her companion Bilbo Baggins. They have heard my tales of your great lands and wished to witness them for themselves.”_

The attendant beside him bowed their head at his final instruction before he straightened up and scanned his icy blue eyes over you again with a curious expression in his eyes wondering why you were here. _“Of course.”_ The silkiness of his low unfaltering tone carried through the hall only making you imagine just how terrifying a shout from him would be. _“You and your guests are always welcome in my halls. I am curious, however, I had not heard of any child from the Noldor Prince before_.” Again his eyes lowered until he spotted Elrond’s marker stitched into the shoulder of your gown under a beaded flower branching from the vines around the neckline glittering in the moonlight only adding to your glow.

On his feet he walked down the stairs curious if his assumption of your height was true, only to find it was at your place barely to his chest at his place almost a foot taller than Maglor. Peering up at him your eyes locked on his after you nodded your head to him, your unflinching stance and eye contact stirred a warmth in him he could not explain, a surge of comfort and also insecurity for having someone so able to face him openly without fear. Taking Radagast’s silence for your turn to speak you watched the King’s lips part as you stated, _“My Naneth was half mortal, passed when I was four. Grandfather has been adamant of my safety.”_

Thranduil’s brow rose, _“Introductions to fellow Elves would undermine your safety?”_

_“It is quite a long journey from Lindon.”_

He nodded, _“True.”_ After looking you over again he eyed the Council of Elves entering and he motioned his hand to the Elleth that guided you inside, _“Elanor will show you to your quarters, a meal will be sent up for you. I hope you find your stay in my halls pleasurable.”_

You bowed your heads again and when your eyes met his again you caught it, that same glimpse of fear causing your heart to plummet again knowing this King would never let your kin free. Not with a Dragon in the balance.

.

Not until you got into the apartment it was that Bilbo chose to say something. Behind the doors when the Elves left your bags he turned to Radagast with his arms shifting at his side asking, “What, exactly are we doing here?”

Radagast grinned moving to his bedroom, “I am going to take a bath. I am certain the King will be along shortly to speak with you further.”

As he turned away he paused at your rhetorical question, “He is never going to free them, is he?”

Radagast turned with a grin and stated, “Perhaps he needs to be shown a brighter light after dwelling so long in darkness.” A tap of his finger to his nose had your eyes lowering in thought when he turned to his room.

Beside you Bilbo whispered to himself disbelievingly, “A brighter light?” He peered up at you, “The Company is behind bars!”

You nodded and met his eyes, “Not for long.”

Bilbo eyed your locket having an assumption of his own of your plan remembering the Goblin Tunnels and nodded, “When do we start?”

Wetting your lips you guided him over to the chairs and stated, “First, he will no doubt arrange a tour, visiting noble and all.”

Bilbo nodded, “Right.”

“And there is three of us, so we can take turns sleuthing about.”

Bilbo nodded extending a finger, “Feign loss of direction when caught.” You nodded, “No doubt we can find a way out of this fortress.”

Wetting your lips you stated, “Maybe.” His brow rose and you added, “What we need to do, the feast is a few weeks away, all we need to do is sneak them out, and then we leave after the feast with everyone else.”

Bilbo drew in a breath, “Yes, perfect. Then they will be none the wiser.”

“Exactly. Just a band of crafty Dwarves.”

…

The plan was set, but it was easier said than done. Sure enough the King did arrive after your small meal had been served and cleared away. Steadily he guided you through the majority of his palace and then into his main garden for tea before leaving you in the care of Prince Legolas after his last round on guard duty. He showed you through the archery and training grounds to finish off the list of stops as he showed you to the library and left your side to answer his father’s side.

While you skimmed the titles Bilbo slipped away to follow a pathway the King passed up drawing his attention. Three turns and two doorways later he furrowed his brows hearing through a cutout in a door the King’s voice echoing around him, “Until you see reason you will remain in this cell.” Inching taller he peered through the barred window on the wooden door he spotted Nori in one of the cells below. Wordlessly his eyes locked on the Hobbit’s then dropped in time to glare at the passing King granting Bilbo a warning to slip away.

Three turns later he darted into another winding set of halls only to stop at a distant doorway opening in a vast hall eyeing an odd set of statues and paintings he eyed until a tall redhead entered the hall and froze spotting the out of place guest. Moving closer to him she asked in the common tongue, “Are you lost?”

Bilbo forced a smile and nodded, “Yes, in fact. My Mother told me when I was younger when lost remain in place, help will find you, and here you are.”

She nodded with a curious smile and replied, “I will show you back to the library. Where were you headed?”

Bilbo, “I am not certain, there was this one portrait of a ram I wanted a closer look at.” Quietly she led him to the library again and left him there before finishing her task while Bilbo shared the location with you mentally as well as confirming that Nori had spotted him through the door.

.

Each day the King would make a point to come and visit you between the Prince’s stops to ensure you were well entertained. But no matter what they did your vague responses left little to aid in their understanding the vast gap of your life yet to be explained as well as why Radagast would be left to your care instead of Elrond. A week seemed to ease by and through those same halls you and Bilbo took turns sneaking food from the kitchens seeing to their hunger and well being between sharing information on your luck in an escape plan for them.

Through the bars your hand fixed in Thorin’s as he smiled up at you sweetly, **“Buarndur, no tears.”** (Bear) Brushing your cheek with the other hand, **“You will find a way.”**

You nodded and said, **“I think I might have an idea.”**

He grinned as Balin next door said, **“See, no crack passing your notice, Moonbeam.”**

You weakly chuckled and Bofur called across the way, **“What’d you find?”**

You wet your lips after Thorin brushed another tear from your cheek, **“Barrels of wine keep arriving, but there are no empty barrels in sight.”**

Dwalin grinned, **“Good, use his vice to our advantage.”** A set of rhythmic taps from Nori above signaled the end of your daily stop in and you leaned in accepting the kiss on your forehead from Thorin.

Lowly he rumbled, **“Take your time Buarndur.”**

You nodded and rose then slipped out again wandering through a set of halls spying on the store room you had found their belongings in three days earlier and then at the sound of another approaching guard you darted through a doorway on your right and you hurried down the first set of stairs. The sound of rushing water made you duck lower to peer into the room, with a smirk you watched the stack of barrels being dumped into the water below before the Elf holding the lever left through a door below the steps you were hiding on. When they left you slipped out again when the halls were cleared and returned ready to share the news on your path through the main garden by your apartment only to freeze when you spotted the Elf King waiting at the table there with a tea set.

Raising his eyes to meet yours he asked, _“Enjoying your wanderings around the Palace grounds?”_ Again his eyes scanned over your curious pendant then darted to the Elleth supposedly assigned to tailing you finally appearing at the edge of the gardens with an irritated expression at your having slipped past their attentions yet again, much like Bilbo, who had also slipped past his guard more than once.

_“Yes, it is quite lovely.”_

_“Is this your usual habit? Taking daily walks around Lindon? Cirdan must enjoy catching your path through his gardens.”_

You let out a weak chuckle making his brow twitch up, _“Cirdan does not have gardens of his own, he lives near the ports overlooking the water. Though he does enjoy my cookies I bring him.”_

_“Maglor allows such habits?”_

_“He often joined me, wandering the waters edge.”_

Lowering his tea cup he asked after wetting his lips while you claimed a sip, _“I was curious, you mentioned your Naneth, where is your Ada?”_

You flashed him a weak smile lowering your own teacup, _“My Ada is a Smith, travels often for work for long stretches of time.”_

He nodded then asked, “ _Why would Maglor leave you with Aiwendil?”_

 _“It seems an Isitari is the only one to catch on to my paths and guide me back in time for meals.”_ Blankly his eyes scanned over your face trying to subtly search out any flinch in your façade wondering why fate had brought you into his path right then.

.

Each night he would pace in his rooms trying to figure out your plans. You had easily slipped past his guards but only for short bursts of time, at first he assumed stopping to relieve yourselves but then it began in places nowhere near proper locations to do so. Bewildered even more he outright refused to send you down to one of those cells as well on uncertainty alone, nothing had been taken or moved to his countless inspections of your entire path. His questioning and those of his son had proven just as fruitful, it truly seemed you were simply here for the celebration. Between that and his unsuccessful convincing of the irritatingly obstinate Dwarves to give up their quest he rarely slept save for a few instances of his dozing off in your sitting room when he was waiting for you to return from your wanderings.

In the middle of your dinner that night you sat beside the King again across from Legolas when mid giggle as they let out joint laughs at the latest in your string of jokes lightening the mood greatly, at least until the double doors opened and a pair of Elves entered the room. Hastily they reached the King’s side and bowed their heads stating outright, _“My King, the Dwarves, are gone.”_

At once Thranduil peered over you, Bilbo and Radagast at the table then stated, _“Search the Palace and our borders and seal the gates. No one enters or leaves lest I hear of it.”_

He exhaled with mind racing scanning his eyes over the table before you, clearly lost in his frantic attempt to calm himself as he settled in his mind your mystery was nowhere near a priority right now, at least until his eyes locked with yours. Instantly he felt the same wave of calm wash over him and hoped that somehow you could aid him in his troubles, then you flashed him an innocent smile and asked, “You invited Dwarves?”

He shook his head answering a bit lower than he intended to, “No.” Clearing his throat he added, “No, I did not.”

Your smile inched wider asking, “Do you get many Dwarves through these lands?”

“Not since Smaug drove them out of Erebor. Normally they travel farther South to avoid my lands to reach the Iron Hills.”

“Why not invite them from there? I have it on good authority Dwarves are quite fond of celebrations.”

He raised a brow at you only to peer at Bilbo stating, “Or Hobbits.” His hand shifted in front of his face, “You’ve never seen finer festivity than when a Hobbit is heading it.” He blinked a few times then added, “No doubt yours will be quite extravagant, though Hobbits exude making one feel at home, even miles away from theirs. No doubt Elves seem to have mastered an all out awe inducing affair, which, mind you, is quite nice.”

Against his main instinct to continue panicking he leaned back in his chair and melted back into the conversation with you and the young Hobbit. Learning more on the Shire as he indulged on his wine while you mentally retraced your steps in hiding their belongings a couple days later before remembering how you managed to snatch the right key from a napping Elf’s ring and handed it off to Bilbo for his stop into the dungeon later. One at a time they slipped out following the right path under Bilbo’s watch into the cellar where you timed it perfect for one of the distracted Elves, while Bilbo questioned him about the wine he sampled at the King’s table the night before, pulled the lever freeing the company into the river below.

.

Bobbing and splashing in the river below in the sealed barrels Thorin’s eyes sunk to the bracelet you had slipped him from his bags and passed to him through Bilbo. One you had made him for his journeys away for work, on the side the raised etching of a peak with a dragon above it inside an oval representing the arkenstone sat one of your silmarils. The incredible gift you trusted him with that bore a special secret, where one sat the wielder of the other could link minds through them to the other wielder.

No matter where you were he could feel you near him still and know you were safe while his deep hums kept you at ease in your time apart. This was certainly an extraordinary circumstance, his having to flee a dungeon and leave you behind with no one but an untrained Hobbit to aid in your escape. The most common question and betting topic in the company was how you had managed to slip past the King in his own Palace unnoticed and not draw any attention or spare guards on them in the week and a half they had been imprisoned.

The barrels eventually bobbed to a stop and at the river’s edge they followed the path to a small set of ruined bridges forming an outpost long since destroyed. They set up camp in chuckling to themselves at your successful plan freeing them to keep going towards home after just a couple more days waiting for you both to join them. All day and night they watched between your messages for your father assuring him of your progress and continued safety, waiting for word on when to be out waiting for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Without any sign of troubles the Elf King had resorted to the previously assumed impossible, on his face sat a glowing smile as he leaned in his chair towards you sharing yet another whispered assumption of the conversation between a pair of Lords on the other side of the ballroom. Between bouts of dancing you sat enjoying the food and desserts as the King eased back yet another glass of whine as the whispers of the Dwarves’ escape met his ears once again. Constantly feeling the eyes of all around you sneaking glances at you in a gown he had ordered to be made for you shimmering brightly in the candle and moonlight. Unable to bear it anymore as he spoke with one of those Lords about some matter, taking him from your side as not to ruin your night with it, you left to get some fresh air in the moonlit garden.

Peering up at the moon your fingers stroked over your pendant and an easy smile slid onto your lips as your father’s low voice filled your ears while he stared up at the same moon wishing you could slip out of the Elven territory sooner. The rustle of fabric behind you turned your head to Thranduil in his steady stride into the garden asking playfully, “Wandering again?”

Your head shook, “It is painful.”

His lips parted in shock, “What has pained you in the celebration, I will remove it.” He said almost frantically while his eyes flooded with concern.

“I can see the pain in your eyes.” Unable to move he blinked and swallowed dryly when his lips managed to fold together again, “Something is troubling you, and you are terrible at hiding it. I cannot bear to see you suffer silently.”

Moving closer he offered you his hand, “Ride with me. On my steed I cannot think of anything but wind and the forest around me.” Unable to object you placed your hand in his and joined him for the walk to the stables.

With his wrap abandoned on the door to the Great Elk’s pen and missing saddle and bridle as the only clues as to where he had gone to. You sat sidesaddle in front of the King after he lifted you there, missing his wide grin through the race through the trees while his arm circled you holding you in place while his free hand gripped the reigns. For miles it seemed he ordered the charge through the woods until you came to a stop silencing his low purrs reassuring you he would not let you fall.

A small stone formed building sat with a strange pillar in the middle. Curiously you joined him inside one of the open archways around the vine coated marvel, far too distracted by the detailed carvings to miss his slipping a few steps away to turn the crank shifting the metal roof to allow the moonlight through lighting the triangle shaped mirror bits coating it casting beams of light all around you. Turning your head with a curious smile you watched his grin through turning another crank in the pillar starting a hidden music box making you giggle at his offered hand and low bow. In a peek up he purred, “I swear, no troubles here, Princess.”

Settling your hand in his and he rose, the dance sent you in spirals around the pillar through the fumbled footsteps from the King while his arms flowed flawlessly, yet to have felt the effect of the wine. Lifts sat between your small turns together in your circling the pillar while you giggled at each of his drunken chuckles while glowing blue butterflies and lightning bugs flew around the pillar with you.

It seemed all at once the music cut off and slowly after one more pass he froze staring up at you in the final lift, seemingly in awe at you coated in moonlight, now understanding the name your mother had given you naming you as a special form of the moon treasured highly by certain Elves. On your feet your eyes locked on the King as you felt your smile sink as his did in his inching closer to you, the sheer joy and ease of the moment had left him forgetting all rules and propriety. Barely a breath from your lips his froze and he drew back with his hand still cradling yours in his back step eyeing the horse skidding to a halt beside his Elk.

Atop the horse Tauriel sat bowing her head, “My King, Princess Finweon is gone!”

Gently his hand folded more around yours when you stepped closer to the King from behind the pillar instantly making Tauriel’s face drop at what she assumed to have interrupted by the poorly masked irritation in the King’s face. A gentle smile at you later he stated, “If we return now we might still have some cake left.” You nodded and tried to steady your heartbeat in your struggle to keep tears from welling in your eyes at what you had drawn the King close to doing by accident.

Fully knowing now there was no going back on what you would assume as his claiming you as a betrayer of him possibly finding you banished from his company and lands from your escape on. A bit harder than he wished his raised fist met the lever hanging down sending it into spirals closing the slotted ceiling sending the glowing company you had away towards the moonlight above.

Again you were set atop the Elk and the King held you from behind on the race back, the wrap was returned to his arms and you were granted one last piece of cake until you were granted solace in your rooms again. On the edge of tears Radagast found you and agreed to set up his sled to have you leave with the earliest set of travelers first thing in the morning to spare you any more pain in having to continue your farce.

.

Morning came and as the King slept off his drunken stupor he’d dropped into when he’d stumbled into his rooms after leaving you, you had already packed and changed into your traveling layers Elrond had gifted you to shield any Dwarven touches from your wardrobe. Leaving only to worried Elves and Elleths along the way worrying about the wrath of the King when you had been discovered missing.

Daily you had been a welcome sight at his side but with the threat of a Dragon and missing band of Dwarves they ached for your safety and the hoped happiness of their King after growing so used to imagining you as their future Queen. But word from your father had been mentioned as the reason for your departure, something even the King could not bar you from if he hoped to win your heart or his blessing for a future union.

Through the forest you headed South until you had crossed their borders for patrols then you turned heading for Esgaroth after sharing word with Thorin along the way. That message urged the Dwarves eagerly to pack up and ready to keep moving for the rest of the day while you had the light, anxiously hoping there would not be a band of Elves behind their Princess and Burglar.

Giddily hugs were traded as the men crashed into you welcoming you back, before moving on Thorin grinned up at you humming out, **“My clever Buarndur.”** His fingers clasped the stone from his bracelet back into your pendant and rose to kiss your cheek before stealing another tight hug taking your sniffle and single tear down your cheek as joy for returning to their company and not as the guilt fueled tears aching to be freed in their safe company they truly were.

.

Atop the stairs you guided Bilbo inside and once again the exposed stones were revealed and the light cast Smaug into what he once was, before Melkor had twisted him into what he is now. A knee high lizard that darted his tongue out sniffing you and Bilbo before scurrying across the cleansed gold and into the mountain to hide from the approaching Dwarves. Safely in the sealed mountain unable to sleep as the moon rose you joined Bilbo on the path to the farming peaks, enchanted to let the light in. The ground softly glowed still from the light from your stones while you started to turn it for Bilbo to plant a string of seeds instantly budding through the dirt widening his grin.

It wasn’t until you reached the fourth patch of veggies when the reddened cheeks you bore were revealed not to be exertion but from your silent tears falling on the ground below. Knowingly he met your side and hugged you tightly mumbling, “I am certain the King cannot hold a grudge forever.”

You weakly chuckled, “He was so ready to threaten eternity in a cage to my kin.”

Bilbo me your eyes when his hand rose to turn your chin to face him, “In his worrying about the company escaping you eased his worries. He feared a Dragon would attack his lands and people, you fixed that. He will see past it if we have to have Gandalf hit him with his staff until he does.” You rolled your eyes giggling as he wiped your cheeks with his handkerchief from Rivendell. For a few minutes longer you sat chatting until you guided him back up again when he let out a startlingly big yawn.

…

It was as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on the Elf King as he jolted upright somehow knowing something was wrong. At once his mind rambled through the night before and he audibly gasped recalling his blatant near thievery of a kiss from you.

On his feet he rushed to change and hurry to your rooms, which he found wide open and empty making his stomach drop. All at once his fears crashed into him heavily when from behind him Legolas stated plainly after spotting his father rushing to what could only be assumed as his first daily stop in to visit with you, _“Princess Finweon left early this morning. Received word from her Ada.”_

Warmly a tear streamed down the King’s face as he asked, tilting his head just a fraction towards his son, _“Was any word left of her destination?”_

 _“No Ada.”_ The King nodded and listened as Legolas stated, _“Lord Celeborn has arrived on our borders.”_

Thranduil nodded and replied as calmly as he could, _“I will be along shortly.”_ Legolas bowed his head and turned to leave only stealing another lingering pained glance at his clearly distressed father uncertain of his attachment to you. Knowing only that your presence had lightened their joined pain greatly, even finding himself seeking out your side as well through these trying days making your absence all the worse.

For all his best efforts Celeborn could do nothing to lesson the endless worries shared by both father and son in attempt to uncover any slightest hint from your time there as to where you could have gone. All while paintings and sketches of you seemed to be passed daily as the band of artists that had captured your time with their King whenever possible only worsened the matter by not having a capture of that single solitary trip his bandaged bruised hand bore the effects of his rage for its abrupt ending.

Frantically he paced and paced worried to no end until he heard the distant call of Dwarven horns on the breeze urging him to arm himself and race to forest’s edge to face whatever came next. Again on the back of his Elk his chest ached at his heavy panting while his arm rested loosely over his middle aching to be wrapped around you just once more. Fully on the borders of his land he expected to witness the waking of the beast and destruction of the city of Esgaroth below.

However what he witnessed was the opening of the gates and the hundreds of armed soldiers entering around a line of covered wagons and a near endless line of cattle and various animals in open wagons and rolling pens. His lips parted as they sat watching the lines falter and eventually vanish behind the sealing gates. Through a growl he turned his Elk leading the ride home again, certain of who had claimed the mountain, and just who to address his letter of returning to their talks of trade to, leaving his mind to race back to thoughts of you and hopes you would write soon with news of your safety.

 

… In Erebor …

 **“I find it far from likely a Smith** -,” Around the long table you sat beside your father watching the returning Dwarf Lords, two of whom had outright refused to join the journey and threatened to ban any Dwarf who did from their lands if the Dragon had been woken. What he did not expect was your path around the table breaking his sentence and his arm in your gripping it to jerk him backwards and out of his chair to the doors the guards around it opened for you only to slam them shut when you threw him through them and returned to your chair silently.

Proudly Thorin’s eyes glowed in his glance over at you noting your still exhausted expression you had been fighting to mask from your long nights toiling in the farming peak. For all their arguments against the King at your actions they all fell into line, as the heir to the King you held the sole right of reminding the Lords present that none respecting the crowned King may sit as his Council. Sure they could object to his plans or suggestions but to outright disrespect him was far from allowed and ensured none could interfere with the main goal, the protection of their kin and kingdom.

For all their comments and withheld grimaces at your blatant unattractiveness to their usual hoped for a Princess they greatly respected you. And as the Elf King’s request for continued bartering for his jewels and return of the previously agreed trade more Dwarves began to arrive from the Iron Hills and the first groups had left the distant peaks of Ered Luin. All with hopes you could possibly guide them through this seemingly helpless situation forming as a battle of the wills of Kings and injured pride.

Through Tauriel, the King’s assigned messenger for the trade deals, the first trip having her leave with a list of adjustments to the prior agreement that when he agreed upon the terms the jewels would be returned to him. Though the greatest achievement in Tauriel’s first trip was spotting you in the distance in the midst of a herd of freshly arrived Hobbits guiding them to the farming peaks on her being led back to the gates.

That single sighting spurred on a flurry of questions but without any sign of your being a captive he was left to assume your fondness of the Hobbit had led you to join the returning Hobbits out of curiosity perhaps, with only your short height leaning towards suggesting a possible Hobbit lineage. Silently he held your acquaintance to himself hoping not to endanger your safety by angering Thorin announcing your return among the list of demands he wished to send. A special one he added just for Tauriel alone, to get in contact with you or Bilbo to ensure your safety.

.

At the edge of Esgaroth a band of Men had joined forces to start the long walk to the mountain starting the first bout of trade. With your efforts in the now glowing mountain shimmering under the moonlight under your protective seal around it and the ruins of Dale you now had a good enough supply to send them with a promise of the first delivery the next day to send them home with. A delivery the redhead turned her horse to join while Legolas continued on to the talks with Thorin along with the full set of guards sent with him. On the path to Esgaroth Bofur turned stating, “Incoming.”

Your head turned and you stated, “I know her. Tauriel is probably coming to ask me why I am here.”

Bofur nodded and faced forward on the front seat of the wagon he turned allowing the Men to unload the sacks inside while you greeted he Elleth, her head bowed and she stated, _“Princess FInweon, we had heard your Ada had sent word for you to return.”_

You nodded, _“Yes, he is inside Erebor.”_

Her brow ticked up, _“You will be living with the Dwarves? King Thorin is allowing this?”_

You nodded, _“Yes.”_ Before she could question you further your task came to an end and she departed to return to the pacing Elf King in the distant palace with a promise he would most likely be requesting a visit to meet your father when allowed inside the mountain.

.

For all his efforts to try and quicken the deals along allowing him to venture to Erebor himself his pushing only worsened matters left to sending Legolas and Tauriel with his messages of his hopes to be able to visit himself soon. Hoping if you understood he had not forgotten your time alone and that he wished to discuss your stolen moment alone under the moonlight with a clear mind. All this only worsened your struggles and brought about a difficult suggestion over the table at lunch.

With a soft grin Thorin settled in his seat eyeing the spread on the table between you enjoying your meal you had set before him. With your plates cleared however his smile dimmed catching your distant expression, lowly he hummed, **“Buarndur?”**

Your eyes rose and you folded your arms on the table before you, **“Adad, I am not certain if, an option, had been missed by your Council in calming things between Erebor and Greenwood.”**

He nodded asking through his clenching stomach hoping you weren’t referring to what he imagined you to be, **“Which option are you referring to?”**

Unsteadily you replied, **“I am expected to marry well.”**

Instantly tears formed in his eyes while he shifted in his chair and drew your hands into his palms he rested on his lap, **“Buarndur. I understand your offer, any other Prince we would agree to your offer of an arranged union.”** Forcing himself through his internal screaming he stated, **“I fear Thranduil would never accept your offer,”** his voice wavered at your nod while your eyes prickled and neared filling with tears, **“For all your strengths and all you could offer he would no doubt presume my ties to you as leverage against him and his kin.”**

You nodded feeling a tear streak down your cheek his hand rose to brush away then cup that cheek coating it with a radiating warmth through a tearful loving gaze, **“And I would never forgive myself for handing you to someone to simply silence a trade issue, he will kneel eventually. Please do not worry this will settle.”** Leaning in he kissed your free cheek and gave you a softening gaze, **“I am grateful and honored, as would our kin be to know of your offer.”** Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to yours wishing he’d never have had to have this conversation with you.

Deeply inside his heart ached at the knowledge as a Father, not mentioning a Dwarf with a daughter of his own you should be cherished and never be made to feel unworthy to offer yourself to any being alive you wished to claim. The wounds of this conversation no doubt stirring emotions in you compounding the effects of his having passed on his barely tolerable Dwarfly appearance to you greatly hindering a great deal of offers you should be receiving as a Princess of his noble line.

A few moments after collecting yourself you left your shared apartment and walked a couple doors down giving the door a steady knock. Inside you walked at the call of **“Enter”** peering in each room you found the source of the voice and once you and your pinkened eyes came into view of your great grandmother former Queen Niro and grandmother Diaa. You were led straight to the couch and they circled you when Dis waddled her way to her usual chair and folded her outer sweater over her pronounced belly while Niro asked, **“What stirred these tears from you Moonbeam?”**

Sniffling you shared your offer and Thorin’s answer that the women all saw the notion behind it but still they shifted closer to you softly patting and stroking your arms and back before Diaa asked, **“This offer seems to be troubling you more than your Adad’s answer, do you care for the Prince?”**

Wetting your lips you replied, **“I never told them who my Adad was.”** Their lips parted, **“They have recorded me as Princess Finweon, at Elrond’s urging of marking Amad’s lineage. When we arrived I could just tell,”**

Dis patted your hands, **“He would have locked you away if you had.”** You nodded.

Niro, **“Either way you had valid reasons for withholding your identity, to save yourself and his possibly using you as a weapon against Thorin to keep him from claiming Erebor again.”**

Dis raised your chin and wiped your cheek, **“As a Princess since this is your offer, if you truly wish to follow this path you have every right to present it yourself. You stem from two great lines, High King Finwe and Durin the Deathless, no offer to be turned away lightly, especially when you could ease this trouble by connecting both sides.”**

Diaa, **“Plus if the Prince agrees he could live here most of the year, surely if you split it up Thranduil could see the plusses in that bargain.”**

Dis wiped your cheeks again as Niro stated, **“No matter the slight of your neglecting to name Thorin as your Adad he has to consider it, even in anger an Elf would never outright harm a woman or disrespect her, one topic we share. Fondness can be gained and love can bloom after if he agrees, the issue of heirs can wait for a time at least, grant you some time to learn one another first.”**

You nodded and Dis added, **“They follow you to the deliveries to Esgaroth, I’m certain you can find a moment to catch him alone.”** With a soft grin you nodded accepting their comforting hugs and sentiments while they cleaned you up before you readied to go for another shift in the farming peak.

..

A steady breath did nothing to calm your nerves while you remained atop the wagon peering across at the Prince beside you while Tauriel was drawn aside by Kili and Fili at Dis’ instruction when they saw her again. Instantly you shifted your attention from the flirting brunette Prince to Legolas before you starting to delve yet again into Thranduil’s usual promise of visiting when available and grievances on how the trade deals were going. With a tilt of his head he asked, _“Princess, is something troubling you?”_

Steadily as you could you replied, _“There is another offer to ease the trade deal along King Thorin believed your Ada to refuse if suggested.”_

Legolas’ lips parted then he asked as calmly as he could, hoping to end this trouble between the Kings on an easier route, _“What is the offer?”_

 _“It was suggested, offering myself,”_ his brow inched up, _“In an arranged union.”_

_“The King would do that? Offer you-?”_

You shrugged, _“It would be beneficial for both sides_ ,” through his continued disbelieving stare at you, you continued trying not to let your voice waver at his clear disapproval of the offer, _“I was told, since your Ada has you there would not be a need for you to have an heir so soon.”_

Your words sunk in as he realized you had been instructed to offer yourself as his future possible wife, painfully he held back his questioning him being the imagined groom in hopes of not insulting you as he clearly saw how simply presenting the offer was affecting you. After a steadying breath he locked his eyes on yours and forced out a pleasant smile and replied calmly, _“I will have to present this offer to Ada, of course. It may take some time for him to weigh-...”_

 _“Of course.”_ You forced out a smile of your own and stated, “ _I would expect no less.”_

After his mental link to Tauriel they bowed their heads and turned to join the waiting guards and raced back to the palace again.

…

 _“The great, great granddaughter of High King Finwe! And King Thorin assumes he has the right to offer her up as, a bargaining chip?!”_ Unsteadily he took in and let out ragged breaths in his pacing across the floor while Legolas sat in hopes of not increasing his father’s rage at his mentioning the offer.

Softly he stated, _“Surely Ada, it is a fine-.”_

Thranduil’s hand waved and he silenced his son stating, _“I am not doubting her worth in the match. The issue lies solely in that Dwarf assuming he has any control over the line of Finwe! Surely her Ada must have been, coerced, or, dare I say bribed into this!”_

Legolas, _“If that is true,”_ Thranduil turned around to eye his son carefully, _“Surely if we did not accept, another offer could be made…”_

A cloud seemed to pass over the King’s face while he tensed again and turned back to his pacing while his fists clenched, _“No, no, we must find a way to gain her freedom. I would not force you into any union but I will also not see her sold off like some prized mare for breeding!”_ With a loud exclamation he grabbed his long since unused bow and quiver growling, _“I will be on the archery field.”_

.

Morning came and fully dressed the King led the usual group of guards along with Tauriel and Legolas who anxiously wondered just how Thorin would react to his arrival at the gates uninvited. From the height the King’s irritation could be caught in brief flashes when he dismounted and led the guards and Prince inside the gates. The long walk helped to calm his irritation after sitting still for so long, but in the moment he stepped into that sitting room he was to wait in before the Council could gather his heart dropped seeing you seated beside Thorin with his hand folded around yours and his lips pressed to your cheek. Unknown to him it was merely an upset father, after having received the news of your offer a few days prior, had calmed to at least sit and support you through what he assumed to be a refusal from the Elf King himself.

When Thranduil entered the room his flicker of a fiery jealous gaze that fell on your joined hands and then Thorin again spoke volumes to the waiting Durins inside. The whole Company and Durin clan was there to catch it and his following stop as Thorin welcomed him, “King Thranduil, I welcome you to Erebor. I do hope we did not worry you too much with the short gap of time between your halls and reclaiming ours.”

Thranduil inhaled trying to calm himself then stated, “I am simply curious to learn how you have succeeded against the great beast, so silently at that.”

His eyes inched to you again as Thorin’s hand folded around the back of your shoulder with a proud grin, “Didn’t stand a chance against my daughter.”

As the final word clicked in Thranduil’s mind he knew at once what you had done, you and your Hobbit friend were merely out to distract him, out to make a mockery of him and then flee his halls. No doubt under your father’s orders, and now after all that time his comfort and intimacies he had shared with you, all of it was a lie and was now burning up inside him stirring rage fueled tears he was struggling not to show. He had been betrayed and now you were being offered up to betray his son under your father’s plan for amusement on his suffering no doubt.

“Smith.” His word came out sharply in a jab against his attempts to speak calmly, the word slammed into you and his eyes caught the pained flicker in your eyes before that same proud unyielding stance came out in your preparing for his verbal attack. “If I am not mistaken, Maglor’s granddaughter, and daughter to a nameless Smith, was how you addressed yourself in my halls.”

Beside you Thorin asked softly, “What?”

Around you all but the women and Bilbo stood stunned peering at you shattering the conspiracy of the Dwarf King at once, narrowing his eyes at you Thranduil’s chest throbbed dully at the quickening pulses of his racing heart trying to understand why you had done this and told no one. Thorin shifted to face you and watch as you pointed at him for a moment replying, “Firstly, my father is a Smith, an incredibly talented one who was away from me for great stretches of time leaving me with Maglor.”

Thranduil’s expression twitched and Thorin caught the pain in his eyes focused solely on you, “A half truth is still a lie,” his pain shifted to resentment as his voice lowered to his authoritative tone, “And you spread those about abundantly.”

“I answered all your questions when presented with them honestly.”

“You expect me to trust that? To trust you?! I knew you were plotting something! I could feel it, but you did everything you could to try and tip toe away from culpability! Feigning innocence, even timing their escape to when the five of us would be dining together! And then your questioning on how often Dwarves travel my lands and why I do not invite them to more celebrations, just to add to your clueless façade!”

His words made you step closer to him, “One, I feigned ignorance, not innocence.”

His brows raised and he asked sarcastically, “Oh, is that somehow better? A lesser cousin of a lie?”

Your brows narrowed and you replied, “What did you expect me to do? I had every right to do what I did, and if sent back to choose again I would choose the same course! You would not see reason-,”

Sharply he scoffed back, “Re-, I would not see reason?! I spent weeks trying to calmly-.”

The pain in your eyes mixed with a silent plea he could not read, only recognize from the night of the celebration underneath the moon clenching around his heart all the more seeing it as you stated, “My actions were decided by your one, staggering, lie!”

As if you slapped him in the face his brows furrowed and he inhaled then raised his voice, “I lied?! What supposed falsehood, have I-!!”

You stepped closer and his chest tightened again at the tears filling your eyes seen only by him and Legolas as you shouted back in Doriathian, _“You were never going to set them free!”_ His lips parted, _“You would let them die down there no matter what trinkets they could promise you!”_ You switched back to the common tongue as he watched your eyes silently begging him to tell you you were wrong, that he would have, but his body refused to say a word knowing the pain his action. Though not in front of you, had inflicted on you, now clearly showing in front of him as a tear streamed down your cheek following your hairline hiding from sight from the Durins around you. “I had every right, the only right, to free them and keep myself from facing that fate in return.”

For a moment he watched the pain in your eyes, berating and tearing internally at himself for what he had brought from you and inflicted upon you unknowingly, “My decision was to protect my people.”

“As was mine.” You replied firmly in the same tone.

“Oh yes. You have succeeded against a dragon and now you so freely allow yourself to be offered up to silence a trade issue.” He retorted sarcastically.

Your eyes narrowed and he watched your anger flare up masking your pain once again only triggering his in return to what he took as a challenge. “Allow myself? It was my decision!”

His eyes narrowed, “And just why would you do such a thing over such a small matter?”

Again you scoffed, “If it is such a small matter than why has it taken months to get you two to agree on even a single point in the agreement?!” His lips parted only to close as you added, “Why is it so difficult to get two Kings to see reason and sit down and talk over their issues on a single solitary document?”

“Reason?!”

“Yes, Reason! Even the previous agreement is far beyond acceptance somehow!”

“That is no reason to offer yourself up for marriage!”

“Well someone has to do something to get some sort of common ground between you two!”

“This is your attempt to gain my approval?” His voice had inched higher again.

“No doubt you will refuse, but still I had to offer.”

Shifting his weight on his feet he replied, “You offered to the wrong noble. There are proper channels to face for these issues.”

“Why? So I can wait for months before the offer even gains so much as a glance? With the rate this trade deal is going there is a serious flaw in these ‘proper channels’.”

“If you think I would ever barter off my son for peace you truly do not understand your Naneth’s kin!”

Your eyes narrowed again, “Well trust me, I would not offer myself if I did not-.”

“You misunderstand me! I would not refuse your offer had it been presented properly!”

You sighed, “Then just who-.”

Around you the Durins watched him puff up again before blurting out irritation. “The issue is a matter between Kings, the talks of peace should remain between Kings! So if there is an offer of a marriage for peace it should be presented to me! Not my son!”

“You-…”

“There is no Elf in Greenwood whose marriage would be able to grant such a peace than one with me!” You held your lips together trying not to show your shock at his offer, “No doubt a more difficult matter to finely plan! Very time consuming! Knowing that is your offer still appealing to you?” His question came out more like an accusation than an inquiry.

You inhaled and replied, “One condition, I get to set the trade deal, no arguments on either side that is not up for changes for a year.”

Before he could react to your accepting him as your intended he curtly replied, “Three months.”

“Six.” Behind you the Durins felt grins easing onto their lips as you added after gaining an agreeing nod from Thorin in a glance back at him, “And you get to take your gems home today.”

“I have a condition of my own.” His eyes scanned over your face as your brow ticked up urging him to continue in his much calmer tone, “In the name of peace both cultures must be honored, and from my understanding Durins of noble blood must marry under the week of the New Moon.”

Tightly your stomach clenched at the realization of how quickly he was intending on forcing this along making you wonder just how angry he truly was with you and if you would find yourself in a cell of your own upon arrival. That glint of fear in your eyes made his tone drop again along with his shoulders as Thorin stepped forward taking over the discussion, fully noting Thranduil’s reaction to whatever he had seen from you in response to his words, “You are certain you wish for a union in two weeks?”

Thranduil stole another glance at you only seeing your same steady attentive gaze over the pair, calmly he stated, “I was under the impression Princess Aerasumé wished the matter to be resolved swiftly.”

Thorin turned his head to you asking while his hand eased along your back, “Do you agree to two weeks?”

Your eyes shifted to Thranduil’s asking, “You are certain you can arrange the full ceremony in time?”

A challenging glint flashed in his eyes when he stated, “You would be surprised what I can achieve on short notice in terms of a ceremony or celebration.” In what he hoped to ease the hint of worry in your eyes had failed leaving him to simply watch as you turned your head to your father.

“I am certain.” In a glance between them you stated, “If you will excuse me, I have a trade agreement to write up. I will leave the ceremony and marital terms to you two Kings,” your eyes shifted to Thranduil for a final glance deflating him even more seeing you walk out of the room.

.

Regret was written all over his face while Niro and Diaa both followed you out folding their hands around yours to mask your trembling hands from the on-looking Dwarves on your path to your apartment. Balin filled in your place at Thorin’s side for the walk into the meeting room where papers were drawn out for the first discussions of terms for the union. Barely through the front door of your shared apartment your lip began to quiver and a shaky breath left you on the path to the couch the pair settled you on and folded around you as your tears slipped free.

Niro, **“I am certain he will calm down.”**

Diaa, **“Certainly. Just the shock of your being Thorin’s heir.”**

In a trebling whisper you said, **“He called me a liar.”**

Niro **, “Again, you had every right to protect yourself. He will apologize, you’ll see.”**

Diaa cupped your cheek turning your head to face her and her comforting smile, **“All the shock of it. The men will settle this all and you will be the most beautiful bride of the age.”**

Niro drew your eye next, **“Moonbeam, clearly your time with him struck a chord. He went from seeming to wish to snatch you away from us to his trying to calm you with his comment on knowing how to throw a party.”**

Diaa wiped your cheek again then joined you when you stood up sniffling again and led the pair to your study still trembling while shifting your own proposed plan drafts on the desk Niro sat behind ready to write up a fresh draft for you as you dictated. Dia, **“Now, let’s see what you have so far.”**

Niro grinned eyeing the first draft as you sat on the arm of the chair while Diaa took her other side, **“Nearly a complete offer already. We knew you could handle this nonsense.”**


	3. Chapter 3

The basics of the ceremony were noted for ensuring Thranduil got them correct to the last detail. Next the reception after, which was also to take place in Greenwood so you would be able to, by tradition be taken from the reception straight to your marital bed, an unspoken requirement of both cultures not needed to be explained.

Next began the final plans for the post wedding plans. Balin read off, “Now, as for the dowry.”

Thranduil flatly replied, “No need.” Their eyes shifted to him, “The trade deal will be settled and I have been promised my gems, should give me enough time to fashion a worthy gift for Princess Aerasumé.”

Thorin rumbled out lowly in confusion, “That is your intention for them now?”

Thranduil met his eye, “It is Elven tradition to present our Brides with a gift fitting to their stations, as in yours. Gems from Valinor for the descendant of two great lines should receive no less. The necklace was my Naneth’s, which is rare but I must create it myself, so that will be saved for later.”

Balin noted his answer then asked, “The ceremony will be in Greenwood, though we will have to arrange, at least in the case of Princess Dis and her birth-.”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course, when signs begin nearing birth arrangements will be made for a decent stay in Erebor. Furthermore, I have some expectations on the term of visitations.”

Thorin nodded, “I’m listening.”                            

Thranduil, “Three months, collectively, however you wish to arrange it we will stay in Erebor.” Thorin’s lips parted, “Three months also I would expect visitations from you and your kin.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle, “You’re serious? Rarely in arranged-.”

Thranduil plainly replied, “This is your daughter we are discussing. If we are to settle a peace between our people we should be seen to appear civil at least, welcome in one another’s halls, besides, you have spent time apart before no need to worsen that. We rule bordering lands, under a days ride, no need to restrict visitations when you wish to see one another.”

Balin noted it as Thorin stated, “Agreed.”

A few more details were added to the list before Thranduil stated, “The only issue left is the transfer to Greenwood for the week of rehearsals and to move her belongings.” Thorin nodded, hating to have you leaving so soon, “Any and all of your family are welcome. Bilbo as well is welcome to move in if he wishes to continue on as her companion and to assure you of her happiness and comfort.”

Thorin turned to glance at Bilbo who nodded, “I wouldn’t mind. They do have some lovely gardens, though more than a few need some work.”

Thorin nodded, “Agreed, we will have the pair of them packed by Thursday.”

…

Without seeing you again the Elf King left with small chest full of his kin’s gems and returned to his palace where he curtly announced to his Council his decision and immediately turned to change and head for the forges to start on what he’d already imagined for you. For all their shouts and objections at losing control of the trade deal the Council relented knowing that their King would finally have a Queen at his side again, something his people greatly ached for, the wisdom of a woman to add weight to his words and rulings. You had already gained their affections and trust by how you had affected their King in such a short time, in which their spider problem had lessened only to return in your absence.

Wordlessly he moved to the same station bearing the circlets he had crafted for you in your absence alongside a crown with deep blue detailed butterflies around the metal flowers rising out of the solid pastel pink mithril crown just under an inch as if they were real blossoms being lifted out of a pool of metal. Between were jeweled accents and woven silver mithril vines and leaves folding from one side to the other and rising higher around the tops of the crown resembling the spikes on his crown.

Assured at least to himself that you would approve of it he started on the first mold of the ring he would present you. The three mithril woven bands with loops filled with the Lasgalen gems, those would sit around the large yellow rounded stone in the center. Rings of the glowing Lasgalen Gems would circle it in interwoven strips resembling petals another gems coated band would sit under it with a set of mithril antlers to circle the blossom and wrap around the curve of your finger. For the size at least he was content on being given the measurements from Balin after his trip up to your apartment to be passed off to the King before his departure.

Through the days he saw to the upcoming nuptials his kin had burst into helping along as word had been spread to Lothlorien and Rivendell inviting them as well as to Radagast in hopes of finding Maglor and his long thought lost brother to attend the wedding. Nights brought him back to the forges to slave away hoping to have it finished by your arrival if not by the wedding day. Sleep was called for and greatly aspired for, his dreams however lingered on the tears in your eyes and clear hurt your kin had missed in your voice caused solely by the very man you had promised yourself to. His main hope was to get you here and beg if he had to to regain your favor and trust, knowing full well he would do anything to ensure that you understood he would never wish you harm or treat you cruelly, no matter what grievances he and your father held between them.

You would be cherished always and never allowed to want for anything. Even in the revelation of your lineage, against the irritation he should be feeling at your plan he refused to believe you had faked your times spent with him. Yes you withheld your ties and motives but genuinely you had felt the weight of the effects of their escape on him, he would never doubt that you were genuinely guilt ridden at your part in his panic. Together you had been kind and thoughtful and considerate of is moods and exhaustion, reminding him of the care he owed himself. Just your presence, even while shouting at one another, something he hoped to never occur again, he felt at ease simply being with you again, and wished he could have taken you right then and there. So aside from his jeweled gift he made sure to make your room as comfortable to what your tastes might be from his stays before in Erebor, trying to bring what Dwarfly touches you might prefer to the apartment he would soon share with you.

.

Large gates opened beckoning the Company and Durins in against their most recent trip that should be enough to keep them away but seeing as this was meant to be their first visit of hopefully centuries to come. Each hall filled with Elves eagerly darting into your view simply just to bow their heads welcoming you back again stirring curious wonderings from your relatives on how you had gained their favor while also plotting to free your kin from the dungeons. At the base of his throne Thranduil was found sighing with his hand over his forehead when his Council of Nobles bowed their heads to you on their path out of the room.

The rustling of heavy Dwarf fabrics brought him to turn and bow his head greeting Thorin first and then you, “King Thorin, Princess Aerasumé, welcome back to my Kingdom. I will show you to your quarters, there are a few matters I must see to before the lunch I have had prepared.” His eyes shifted to you again in almost a wordless plea, after an unsteady inhale he asked, “That trade agreement of yours would not happen to be completed, would it?”

Your hand dipped into the pocket on your outer jacket drawing out a sealed pack of parchment he flashed a grin while accepting with his eyes turning to Thorin when he said, “It is quite strict, on both sides.”

Thranduil smirked giving it a small wave then turned on his feet, “Good. All the more to dig in the new order of things.” Making the Dwarves’ brows inch up while yours furrowed curiously. Thranduil guided you through the palace to the set of lavish guest apartments in his hall where he stole another glance at you saying with another attempt at earning even a flicker of a smile from you. “I must meet my Council again, should I need a place to lock them away I trust you have a few secret locations I might put to use.” Your silent stare lingered for the moment he held his on you with the Durins stealing glances between you until at the end of the hall a call sounded out.

 _“Your Majesty.”_ Firmly in Silvan it sounded out in more of an order than a request dropping his brows into a tight furrow almost making the room laugh as he let out a deep huff.

Lowly he stated, “Excuse me. Till lunch.” He bowed his head stealing one last glance at you before the King shut the door as he muttered a string of Doriathan curses in a mock argument with the offending Elf.

Thorin turned to you asking plainly, **“What did you do to the King?”**

Your eyes met his, **“I haven’t done anything.”**

Dwalin, **“If I didn’t know better he was trying to make you laugh.”**

Dis moved to your side wrapping her arm around your back stating, **“While we are all here and have the time, we should give your gown another try.”**

When you went into the other room Thorin turned to Bilbo, who froze at the attention with lips partially pursed before he flashed an anxious smile, “How often did the King meet with you both?”

Bilbo eased his palms along the front of his vest, “Oh, um, daily I would say. Few times he would pass by, drop in for a few moments until supper.”

Balin, “Supper?”

Bilbo nodded, “Yes, after our first night we shared supper each night.”

Thorin smirked uncrossing his arms, “So, his behavior a moment ago, that would be a usual sight between them?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No.” The Dwarves nodded then almost paled when he added, “He rarely managed to go five minutes without a smile or laughing in our stay. Made Lord Elrond seem absolutely stoic in comparison.” Bilbo’s head turned to set his bag down and walk out to the gardens to light his pipe while the Dwarves huddled conferencing about the out of place behavior of the King they had never once seen so much as a smirk before.

Dwalin, **“Maybe she’s simply inherited Durin’s charisma.”**

Ori shifted closer stating, **“Maglor always did state how attractive she is.”** They all peered at him then nodded when Bofur added, **“Of course! She’s bound to be a raving beauty, absolute stunner!”**

Thorin couldn’t help but grin remembering the open stares and lingering of Elves in your company while in Rivendell and the sorrowed glances when your departure was suggested. His kin had found even him far from jaw dropping, but perhaps you had found yourself treasured since the moment of your meeting by the harsh Elven King by looks alone with your personality soon crumbling his resolve against any fight at remaining so often in your company. Surely a good sign for your future together as well as theirs, showing at least a hope that they could become something close to friends again through you.

Gloin, **“All the Elves came for a glimpse of their own too!”**

Oin nodded, **“Good. Bout time someone brought some swooning down on that giant icy riddled peacock. Our Moonbeam deserves no less than a King on his knees in awe.”** Making Thorin chuckle and claim a seat beside his Cousins listening to your conversation on the other side of the door with the women guiding you into the detailed gown ending with a sharp gasp at the final tightening of the bindings in the back earning smirks on the men’s faces.

Through the doors you followed the trio wetting your lips as grins grew around you on the faces of the rising Dwarves, comments were dished out bringing a smile onto your face before Niro took hold of your loose curls motioning possible hair styles to Thorin, who could do nothing but send a beaming smile up at you. Proud of his little bear who had grown up so awe striking and able to bend a King like Thranduil so easily, not just on looks but making him see reason. **“Simply marvelous , Buarndur.”**

The doors opened again after a knock causing the men to toss a series of cloaks over you from the neck down making Prince Legolas freeze at the sight, his head bowed and he stated, “My apologies, I forgot Dwarves do not enter right away.”

Thorin shook his head, “No bother, are we being summoned?”

Legolas shook his head and chuckled weakly after catching your slight embarrassed blush under the mess of cloaks, “No, Ada is returning from his meeting.”

Dwalin, “That was fast.”

Legolas grinned wider, “It was not much of a meeting.” He chuckled again hearing the distant Silvan shout of, _“Those are the orders of your future Queen!”_

Rustling of the King’s robe were heard not long after in his eager pace to get back to you barely a few moments later as you heard distant disagreeing outcries fading behind slamming doors.

In the open doorway Thranduil appeared and entered, stealing one last furrowing glance out in the hall before closing the door behind him and joining the group in the room stealing a curious once over you in the cloaks Diaa was adjusting over you. “Have I interrupted something?” He asked coolly.

Diaa, “Just a gown fitting.”

He nodded looking at you, “Ah, well, I was hoping, now that I have thoroughly irritated my Council for the day I might have a word with you, Princess, before we have lunch.”

You peered up at him trying not to let his deepening gaze make yours dart away, behind him Balin asked, “Should we leave?”

Thranduil shook his head and stole a glance at him and Thorin stating, “No, no, this mess was begun with you all as witnesses and you have just as much right to hear what I am about to say.”

His eyes turned back to you as you asked in a barely noticeable teary tone, “Mess?”

The word made his brow tick up only to drop again realizing his poor wording, then say, “I wish to apologize to you. I had no right to call you a liar when I myself had given a far crueler falsehood that has rightfully damaged your trust in me. My intentions were driven by my fears where your actions were completely honorable. My hope is for us to have a trusting relationship on far more solid footing than what I have reduced it to. One day perhaps you and your family might forgive me for not facing my fears and trusting in your rights to return home freely.”

Tenderly his eyes took in your stunned softly blushing appearance before you stated, “I, do not know what to say.”

He gave you a soft grin, “You do not have to say a thing. I simply wished to share that with you.” Drawing in a breath he added, “And there is one other matter I believe is best discussed sooner rather than later.”

“That would be?”

“The issue of consummation of our union.” Instantly he caught your forgetting to breathe before you forced yourself to do so trying to remain calm in the instantly tense room with the Dwarves all forcing themselves not to get upset at his bringing this up now. “In Elven traditions to fulfill that certain duty three nights a week for a month we would be required to share a bed.”

You nodded and he continued, “In hopes of making you feel more at home I have redecorated one of the spare rooms in my apartment in a way I hope you find pleasant for nights you would wish to spend alone. Mine, however, I had thought would be for those three, so you might feel comfortable having a space of your own while acclimating to your new surroundings.” 

Again you nodded but haltingly, and he turned his head realizing you might not have understood him properly, “Queen Niro, if I am not mistaken Dwarf unions grant five years for consummation.”

You glanced at her as she corrected him, “Ten with arranged unions, Your Majesty.”

Peering up at him again you caught his eye as he stated, “In case you misunderstood my offer, for Elven unions it is the sharing of a space sealing the bond. When I stated we would be sharing a bed, that would be all. I have yet to earn your trust back or your forgiveness just yet, forcing an intimacy upon you would never be my intention, or allowed for either of our people. It is merely one of our steps to solidify some form of intimacy between couples.”

He paused for a moment, content at least that you had relaxed a bit at that explination, “I am going to be your Husband, meaning it will be my place to ensure your protection in every form of the term. There is a great deal of ground for me to recover due to my behavior. Now, we will be in the garden so you may change.”

Stepping back he glanced to Legolas, who stood at his eye contact before he glanced back with a playful glimmer in his eyes aimed at you, “Oh, I was asked which should be our first dance, I imagined the Coa would be fitting.”

With a raised brow you answered, “That one accentuates our height difference.” He nods with a hint of a smirk as your brows furrow curiously, “It would be all the more obvious how short I am next to you.”

His brow cocked up through his forced straight face, “You really are short?” Around him confusion rippled on the faces around you, “I just assumed you had been slouching.”

Your mouth dropped open with a soft scoff as he turned away grinning on his path to the garden and let out a low chuckle when you whispered, “Ass.” Legolas chuckled closing the glass paned double doors and joined the King in sitting around Bilbo on the long bench while you shook your head through the soft snickers of your relatives around you.

Thorin moved closer to you asking again, **“What did you do to the King?”** You shrugged again and he continued blocking the sight of the back of your gown from the garden’s view for the walk back to the other room, **“I have never seen him laugh before.”**

Niro added while Thorin closed the door between you, **“Or smile.”**

Walking to the door Bofur added on his saunter to the door nudging Thorin with his elbow paired with a wink, **“See, outright stunner! Didn’t know what hit him, just melted the ice round that heart of his.”**

Behind the door you scoffed, **“Honestly! He is being polite!”**

Thorin smirked watching Thranduil smile and walk back to the door after Legolas had stolen a peek confirming you were out of sight, lowly Thorin stated, **“Not with that grin on his face right now.”**

**“What grin?”**

Your head turned to the door as Thranduil cracked the door to state, “Oh, I nearly forgot, through the closet of that room are the gowns and circlets you left behind that we had crafted for you in your stay along with a few others for the dinners coming up. Lords Elrond and Celeborn should be arriving by nightfall. Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen are both excited to greet their relative as well, Elladan and Ellohrir have stated they are attending merely for the cake.”

Legolas popped his head in to say, “But they always say that, at Lady Illianya’s betrothal ceremony they were both reduced to tears and they have no blood between them. No doubt they will be openly weeping at the ceremony.”

Your giggle could be heard behind the door widening their grins through the sound of rustling fabric and shocked gasps from Dis in her inspection of the closet seeing the items left there for you and mumbled, **“Mahal’s Hammer…”**

Following her inside you asked, “Seriously? When did you find the time for this?”

Lowly he chuckled again, “We needed a distraction between trade meetings.”

Thorin asked, “How did your Council take the terms?”

Thranduil chuckled again, “Absolutely livid. They will adapt.” Thorin’s brow rose curiously at his amusement at their irritation.

…

The next few days seemingly flew by in a blur as you were led through the rehearsals for the ceremony and the coronation right after, with only a few moments allowing you time with the Elf King at all. Though in his absence you were granted, alongside Thorin, Diaa and Niro a full inspection of your future room when you were able to set up your belongings past a few more days worth of what you needed. A room with a massive bed coated in far finer furs than you had ever seen in any Elven lands and rivaling those in the Southern Kingdoms adding to your unease at being named Queen so soon.

The morning of, you were woken and sat for separate breakfasts when the marriage license was carried from his study to yours. With that signed in duplicate it was set in the records room with Erebor’s copy stored in a chest in Ori’s room as you started to follow the full pampering routine Dams are put through before the ceremony starting at nightfall.

Over the sound of your hair being drawn back in an intricate braid you could hear the sound of the guests filing into place. Heavily your heart pounded while your mind raced back to all those years of being pushed aside, ignored and your word being named as worthless for your lack of standing. Somehow the title of Queen still didn’t sit right with you. Even after facing a dragon and entire armies of goblins then besting an Elf King said to be un-crossable now attempting to befriend you on the way down the aisle to meet him.

What faced you now, the great uncertainty of who, however polite and agreeable he seemed most of the time, you still were at a loss for who he would be completely alone. Save for that one trip to that building out in the woods you had no idea what to expect alone. And the closer you got to having your first kiss with him in front of thousands of guests made you wish Tauriel had been just a few moments later so you might have shared it privately.

That moment lingered in your mind, alone with his hands holding yours in that stolen dance. Each lift and turn seemed to go on forever in the sea of butterflies and lightning bugs until the music ceased and that final awed smile up at you. A tap of fingers from Niro stirred a smile from you breaking through the lingering memory of the King’s warm breath ghosting across your lips prior to him pulling away. Softly she cupped your cheeks smiling up at you with tear filled eyes and said, **“My dearest Moonbeam, you will be flawless and mighty as always.”**

In your struggle to withhold your tears you lowered your eyes watching Diaa, on her knees in your mother’s place reaching up under your gown to strap the traditional gift for Thranduil. A jeweled holster was fixed around your thigh for a dagger Diaa, in place of your mother was tasked to crafting herself he would have to remove himself tonight marking her blessing. Over that your stocking was straightened and your gown settled over after while Dis approached with your fur lined wrap coating your bare shoulders from the off the shoulder gown. The beaded straps over your upper arms dangled in their usual woven pattern shifting as you were led to your entrance while the King was led to his.

Behind your banners you would walk to the waiting platform to recite your vows behind them until your escorts had granted their blessings at the end and removed your wraps before your banners were set in the stands behind Dain, the Dwarf official chosen for the Dwarf ceremony. With the banners displayed Lord Celeborn beside him would start the Elven vows, through which the rings you had both crafted for one another.

… Thranduil …

Anxiously behind his own door the King stood mentally reciting the traditional Khuzdul vows, all sounding rough and thoughtless to him until they had been translated for him making the meaning sink in aiding in his effective recitation. Again his fingers smoothed over his bare fingers where his usual rings used to sit, besides the white antler wrapped stone ring marking his rule, the three bands representing steps reached in his previous marriage had been removed the week prior and put away marking his readying to commit to his future with you. Legolas now bore the ring his mother had designed for him at the news of his conception, that particular ring had been transferred at the urging of the Prince himself to stand as his own blessing in his inability to find anything more substantial that supporting any future siblings from you.

In a new robe and thick wrap he stood fully crowned and released another steadying breath when Tauriel confirmed that you seemed only anxious and not wishing to change your mind. The doors opened and through the music, blind to all but the banners around him with his arm folded around by Legolas at his side, his ears strained hearing the sound of your jeweled gown beckoning his racing heart beat to slow and match its gentle sway.

Successfully vows had been traded with banners folded back revealing the uncovered pair. In the moonless night all eyes locked onto you, the glowing Bride, flawlessly in his awed watch over you he took his turn reciting the sacred Valinorian words binding you together between your turns. Silence washed through the crowds as you held your eyes on one another’s while Celeborn added your rings to your fingers and then folded your hands together guiding you through his final lines. A hidden signal brought a flock of butterflies to be freed when a chaste kiss ended with the touching of foreheads.

Where applause would have been freed another awed soft gaze at you came from the King through Gandalf’s approach with crown in hand in hopes of calming the nerves revealed in your eyes barely holding on his. Facing the crowd after a deep settling inhale your expression stilled by force and you recited the vows then drew in a short breath and steadily sang the announcement of your request to rule in Valinorian. In the view behind you all eyes in the audience spotted the appearance of a great white owl wreathed in white light landing beside a glowing white stag, both sounding out their approval before fading away on the breeze flowing out into the forest as the crown was eased onto your head.

Tenderly Thranduil, partially still dazed at your voice echoing in his ears offered his hand to you palm up and carefully eased the large opal band with mithril vines folded around it on the hand opposite your wedding band. Tucked in his arms after you were announced as King and Queen Thranduil carried you through the cheering crowd straight to the waiting platform you would share for your private table in the reception.

.

Atop the platform after his eager hop onto it his soft smiling face turned to you listening as you whispered in Doriathian, _“Step 12 down.”_

With his foot he eased your chair back and set you into it then slid his back and eased into it looking to you asking lowly in return, _“Step 12?”_

Wetting your lips you admitted, _“I am not overly comfortable addressing crowds. Steps help.”_

Weakly he chuckled and reached over giving your hand a gentle pat, _“You were flawless. I would have assumed your kin would have aided in that practice.”_

Your brow twitched up and you stated, _“Sixty years I’ve spent being reminded that I am a Princess against my kin who would scarcely take my word on a list of my skills for employment. I have been well taught on the aspects of ruling against a sea of Dwarves unwilling to hear my kin. We led the exiled, the only Dwarves willing to address one another by our proper titles.”_

A pained knowingness flooded into his eyes, _“You will be a marvelous Queen. We all have our rough patches and weaknesses. I will do what I can to assure your success.”_

Softly you stated, _“You’re the King.”_

He nodded, _“True, but you, Aerasumé, are the Queen.”_

The arrival of the guests signaled Celeborn and Dain’s speeches before a toast was called for in your honors freeing you to a calming sip of wine as the light first course was served. Lowering your glasses however you eyed the antler surrounded yellow and white gem coated flower on your ring while Thranduil lowered his gaze finally noticing his.

The thick mithril band held a champagne diamond forming the head of the giant Elk secured with woven mithril bands detailing its face. The antlers rose up around the sides of a deep nearly black sapphire overlapped by the outline of the building in the woods with the silhouette of you two dancing on swirling mithril bands accented with tiny jeweled stars, butterflies and lightning bugs under a mithril moon.

The soft whisper of, _“It is beautiful”_ drew his eyes to you from the heart warming ring.

Lowly he admitted in return, shifting the hand bearing his ring onto yours, _“Mine is stunning, you chose the night of the Feast?”_

Weakly you smiled at him stating, _“I want you to know, I was not lying to you.”_

 _“I know. I could see how deeply it hurt you, watching my pain, you truly could not bear it. Everything in me is telling me you would not choose to fool anyone in so cruel a manner.”_ He smirked nearly purring in a teasing tone, _“You may sneak about their palace and somehow set their prisoners free,”_ With a roll of your eyes you claimed your glass for another sip of wine glancing at your father in his laughter sharing stories with your kin around him, _“But you would never be cruel."_


	4. Chapter 4

The first course melted into music playing signaling Thorin’s approach to claim his own dance, with Elrond claiming you after in Maglor’s place. Blindly your hand was claimed by Thranduil when Elrond bowed to you again for the first of your dances for the evening. Music and meals blurred until alone again nearing the fifth hour in when a number of guests had started to trickle off to bed you followed tradition and slipped away quietly. Hand in hand you joined the similarly exhausted King on the walk back to your new apartment.

The double doors opened and you walked through pausing for him to close them behind you, alone in the hall he offered you his hand again wishing he’d drank more wine in hopes of hiding the trembling hand he offered to you. Steadily yours rested in his and he led the way to the dining room with another supply of food, desserts and wine for the pair of you. At the table you stood accepting the wine glass he poured for you and gave him an anxious smile. Steadily he stated claiming another square of cake in his fingers from one of the trays, “Again, you do not have to share a bed with me tonight, or any night for the next three months.”

You nodded then stated, “I just,”

As he ate the square of cake he gave you a soft, “Hmm?”

“There is a tradition, I have another gift you are supposed to find tonight.”

His brows inched up when he claimed the last of the icing off his thumb, “Just where am I meant to be searching?”

You sighed and wet your lips and peered up at him unable to keep from blushing while you timidly squeaked out in a whisper, “Under my dress.”

His brows twitched up then down again after he stated, “Oh.” He let out a quick breath, “That gift.” He shifted on his feet, “Yes, Queen Niro did mention something of that sort to me earlier.” Inhaling again his hand moved to your side flatly at your hip, “I am guessing, below the waist?” You nodded and he nodded in return, “Is your gown uncomfortable?”

Your head tilted slightly to the side, “I could wear it a bit longer.”

Turning his head he spotted an empty chair he moved to and carried it back to you, grinning as he watched you ease down onto the edge of it, crouching before you he asked, “Left leg?” Your head shook and he nodded again resting his hands on your knee, “Now, with your permission, I will fold your gown up around this leg, ensuring you are covered as much as I can alright?”

You nodded again and he eased up the side of your gown to your knee, ensuring the top of your legs were covered. Inch by inch he raised it higher until the lower buckle was found, uncovered and unbuckled before he inched it up until the second was found and the entire holster was removed. Once done he laid the gown down over your legs again and helped you to your feet thanking you for the dagger with the required peck on your cheek.

Steadily he asked, “Would you require help out of your gown? The bindings appear a bit intricate for the wearer to handle alone.”

“Please.” You asked softly and pulled your braid over your shoulder for him to eye the bindings and give one a curious tug earning a squeak from you when it tightened, “Other way.”

“Oh, I apologize!” Steadily he found the right binding, undoing the hidden knot to loosen the long strap and undo the buttons down your back while you held the gown against your chest. When you turned to thank him he asked, “Would you mind if I removed my robe?”

You shook your head and you stated, “Wear what makes you comfortable.” After he nodded he joined you on the walk to your room to open and close the door for you and then head to his. While you wiggled out of the gown and hung it up again he eased out of his robe and did the same before bending to remove his boots then his crown.

In your turn you eyed your clothes and chose a comfortable pale blue night gown and pulled it on after removing and setting aside your crown. Stealing a glimpse of yourself in your tall mirror you lowered to remove your flats and stockings you set aside before walking barefoot back to the dining room. There in the flickering light of the fireplace you eyed the tall broad frame of your Husband with the golden flashes dancing across his white hair and loose shirt and silver pants underneath while you crossed the room.

In a loosing battle against an impending yawn you claimed a square of cake and ate it while he lowered his glass through a massive yawn he turned his head away for. Right after his hand rose to rub the back of his neck and you asked, “Did you want to sleep?”

“I probably should.”

“You have a meeting in the morning?”

He shook his head, “No, part of my steps to the union, I prepare a breakfast for the pair of us and you remain in bed until noon.”

Anxiously you wet your lips and asked in another glance up at him, “Did you not, wish to begin our month now?”

His lips parted in a curious tilt of his head, “If you wish to. We may begin it whenever you decide.”

“Well, there, there is another step for tonight. A, sort of trade.”

“Trade?”

“Of dreams, plans or hopes rather, for the future.”

He nodded and asked, “Would you like to bring anything with us?” You shook your head and he stated with a soft grin as you popped another square of cake between your lips, “It will still be here later if you change your mind.”

Down the hall he led you into his open room after confirming it was acceptable for sharing. With his arm outstretched he led you inside and watched you climb on the bench at the foot of the bed then onto the plush furs coating the massive bed. Only retracting his arm your hand was formerly resting on to steady yourself to avoid the post at the foot of the bed. His amused grin remained watching you lower to your knees and slide your legs under the covers in the middle of the bed. The curious glance you gave him made him chuckle as he knelt on the side of the bed and shifted to stretch out over the comforter but under one of the top furs while asking once on his back in a glance at you. “How does this dream sharing start?”

With your hand raised he grinned again easing his hand in yours over the covers as you said, “One for us, another for lands and the final for possible heirs.”

Three vague hopes each later you turned your head at his deepening breaths, noting his closed eyes you wet your lips and waited a bit longer then slid a bit closer to his side and rolled onto your side as you caved into hopefully easing the distance between you at the contact. Keeping your hand locked in his you missed his peek down at you seeing your head press against his shoulder after your free hand settled, after a timid hovering pause, onto his chest. You swallowed dryly and closed your eyes and simply let go, ignoring your discomfort and fear of how he would take waking with you so close to him and dropped off into sleep.

With a widening grin at your steady slow pulse felt through your joined palms Thranduil shifted his free hand to gently ease your hand to the center of his chest just above his heart where he folded his hand around it and turned his head to kiss the top of yours softly whispering, “Sleep well, Aerasumé.” Then turned his head back and closed his eyes drifting off as well.

.

Morning light brought on the tightening of your grip on his hands as your head burrowed behind his frame into the shadows making him chuckle and release your hand on his chest to free the canopy on that side of the bed blocking the window. Tighter you curled against his arm bringing back his grin until the beginnings of a growl from your stomach urged him out of bed to the kitchen. The breakfast he served you was topped off with a few flowers from the gardens outside, and followed with more treats from the night before at your request he gladly joined you in answering that craving. Beside you on the bed he shared the full plan for the day and then eased back offering his arm again, ensuring you were fully covered when you curled up for another nap while he simply enjoyed being beside you.

Noon was signaled with twelve chimes from the clock in his study parting you to dress and get ready for the lavish lunch for the guest nobles. On the other side of you door you flashed a weak smile up at the King hoping the circlet you had chosen would be acceptable. A soft smile from him and assurance later, that you had time to adjust to the crown or design another of your own, you made your ways through the Royal Wing to the large dining hall filled with guests grinning at you both with exhausted expressions of their own. Until nightfall the Durins lingered as the rest of their kin had already begun the trip back again with the aid of the Elven guards.

A tight hug later Thorin palmed the gem you slipped him from your necklace as he hummed Khuzdul sentiments to you and promised to have the first visits planned soon while remembering Bilbo was remaining behind with you for company. The long line finally refilled the mountain now rippling with comments on your so called sacrifice, setting aside your search for your One to calm the tension in these lands, a sacrifice they would never forget or make it appear to have been for nothing.

A call from one of the Elf Lords took Thranduil from your side and back to his usual irritating Council. Again you began a walk with Bilbo to calm yourself and found yourselves back again to what appeared to have once been a garden. Timidly you stepped out of the empty walkway near a back ballroom and music room, seemingly forgotten, to wander along the overgrown pathway between the weeds, halfway you stole a curious glance at Bilbo who shrugged and stated, “You are the Queen, technically you could tear up any garden you wish.”

You nodded and turned gripping the first weed and giving it a firm tug. Instantly your pent up irritation, uncertainties and nerves seemed to drop staggeringly with each weed torn free. At your side Bilbo added to the pile of weeds that in the distance drew the attention of a guard. Soon after he darted away when he spotted you on your knees digging out a new better home for a patch of wilting bright red cardinal stalks after having added your rings to your necklace the hour before.

Not long after a set of gardening tools and a wheelbarrow and buckets were brought for you. Little by little a small patch was cleared and completely coated in dirt from the knee and elbows down with a couple streaks of dirt on your cheeks you tiptoed through the palace until you halted crossing Legolas’ path. A grin eased onto his face when he noticed the state of you, happily he stated, “Ada mentioned dinner should be ready soon, the four of us again if you don’t mind.”

You shook your head and he chuckled watching you brush a strip of dirt coated curls slipping free from your braid behind your ear sending the loose dirt down over your chest to the ground, “Of course not. I just will go bathe and change.”

Legolas nodded and stated, “I cannot wait to see the final product when your demolishing is through.” You grinned and turned after a nod of your own and walked with Bilbo on your path to scrub and redress. The dirt coated gown had been shaken the best you could do in the garden outside your apartment before you tried to rinse and hand scrubbed it the best you could after your bath then hung it on the towel hook on the wall to dry hoping whoever handled it wouldn’t be too cross when they simply looked at it.

.

After dinner you watched as Thranduil left to speak with the other Elf Lords while Legolas left to his own round on guard. Silently you walked through the palace and found your way to the pastures where you found the Elf on watch that night over the cattle there. His head bowed to you with a hint of a smile moving to your side, “Your Majesty, how may I be of service?”

“I was wondering if I might borrow a pair of cows tomorrow.”

He raised a brow then glanced at the herd and you again, “Our females are either carrying or with calf, if you do not mind them joining I can deliver them when you wish.”

You flashed him a quick smile and said, “Thank you, the grounds are covered in tall grass, so I will leave it to you to choose the hungriest of them.” He nodded his head and watched you turn to leave again allowing him to chuckle to himself at the odd request marking the first of your rule that soon was rippled through the kingdom.

Back in your apartment when you felt your eyes drooping you walked through to your room where you changed into your night gown and eased into the bed chosen solely for you after remembering your agreement to have a pausing night between each night together and sank into a deep sleep. Not long after, Thranduil entered himself, easing his outer robe off and paused near your doorway at the scent of dirt and grass as well as the sound of your slow and steady breaths. A curious smile spread on his face on his path to his own room to strip and ease into bed. On his back he laid there already feeling an ache at not having you next to him, in a roll onto his stomach he nuzzled his head into a pillow still holding your scent and relented to his exhaustion.

.

A soft knock woke him early before his meeting to pick up on the issues from the night before. Somehow in your busy gardening filled days you started to notice a rivalry between the King and the highest Lords in these lands on the Council, the first attempt in helping him tolerate the day was the breakfast you carried through his room. Groggily he raised his head expecting a messenger only to give you a sleepy smile and sat up, across from him you sat cross legged while he started on the meal sharing his day before asking, “I hear you have found a project of your own?”

You nodded, “I found an old garden.” Partially expecting him to restrict your hobbies.

Thranduil smiled at you saying, “I look forward to seeing the result of your efforts, Aerasumé.” Sheepishly you caught his eye and he chuckled stating, “You are Queen, if you want a patch of land as your project it is yours. Any Elf questions your claim over it or refuses aid let me know, I will silence them.”

When the plates were cleared his head turned to the doors when a messenger entered and froze bowing his head, through a soft smile you claimed the tray and said, “We’re done eating.” He bowed his head to you and moved closer to the bed passing the King the message accepting the stern silence understanding what he could have interrupted.

What the note held signaled you to leave when it brought him out of bed to pull on a fresh shirt and outer robe, then boots and his crown after fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. On his path to the door he paused catching you in the dining room, sampling one of the selections of grapes a servant had brought earlier, nearing you he gave you a soft smile and claimed your hand, “Thank you for breakfast. If I am not able to join you for lunch I will see you at supper.” Gently his lips pressed to your knuckles then released your hand and turned to head out grinning at your soft blush from his parting.

The doors closed and you sampled a few more grapes then went to get changed yourself, shaking your head to focus. With pants, boots and a loose shirt under an outer vest you walked through the palace pulling your hair back into a high bun after easing your rings on your necklace. Bilbo arrived not even an hour later, foot by foot you cleared the same patch revealing what used to be part of a stone lined planter.

.

Atop his throne Thranduil slumped into his usual lounging position trying to remain conscious in the long stretch of useless speeches from each on the Council below him until a large tan sow was led through the throne room. A curious grin eased onto his lips when the Elleths escorting the pair and the three curiously mooing calves between them split the Council, who refused to halt their nonsensical attempts at naming their future demands for changes on your trade deal when the six months were up.

His grin was traded for yours when you spotted the cows that entered the garden and hungrily dug into the tall grass around you. Little by little it resembled something closer to what you imagined it had once was while you missed the pulses of light coursing through your fingers into the earth and out into the forest around you.

.

Rains halted your work the next day however. Against the archway looking out at the garden you sighed at a loss for what to do that day only to turn your attentions towards the rain drawing chimes from the wind chimes in the open archways of the forgotten music room nearby.

Inside you wandered seeing the overturned furniture coated in sheets around a badly neglected piano. Entering you started to inspect the piano while Bilbo snooped around for some cleaning supplies. His search brought about a slew of Elves jumping in to keep the Queen from scrubbing anything they should have been tending to, leaving you to snoop out some tools, soon to be supplied in great urgency, to start repairing the inner workings of the piano. That one day of rain had grown into a week, one that had the King ordering a lunch to be sent to you when after your second day in the garden that you had missed lunch. If he could not join you himself he would ensure you would not miss a meal.

By week’s end the rain had let up and you returned to the garden noting the grazed grass around the brightening flowers freed from the patches of weeds you had ripped out as the first glimpses of hummingbirds that dove in for the bright red cardinal stalks in full bloom. Soon another patch had been cleared and word rippled through the kingdom of what their Queen was doing, reinvigorating their urge to begin working on the corners of the palace they had abandoned for lack of use in hopes of keeping you from tasking yourself to clearing them. That single shared objective left them heading to bed nightly just as exhausted as you were, but with a much brighter light in their eyes and selves noting just what their efforts had managed to recover from the dust and grime.

.

Painfully after a particularly harsh set of shrubs being trimmed, pulled out and rehomed into better locations the dirt coating you, which seemed to come off far easier since your third week toiling in it, was scrubbed clean easing your way into a set of knee length pants and a baggy shirt. Across your room your feet carried you to your own bed where you settled wondering how things would go after this final week of your consummation period had ended. On your back you drew the covers up over you and closed your eyes hoping you could sleep on your own as since you had left Lindon it had grown difficult to do so, even more so since feeling your attachment to your husband growing by the day. Each smile, adoring glance and tender brush of fingers against your skin settled the comfort that even if you still had some distance between you and only a small portion of your days together you had at least found him to be attentive and kind.

Nights alone however left you wanting. You weren’t completely clueless to your own desires and interests romantically speaking. Sure you’d imagined one day having a husband with a beard for you to braid the traditional beads into after the traditional shared baths upon consummation as well as those for each child you were blessed with and hopefully grandchildren to follow after eventually. True even without one you had to admit the broad shouldered tall figure Thranduil bore appealed to the Dwarven side of you as did the muscles you clearly felt under his baggy sleeping shirts when he held you.

The ages had truly made him firm and sturdy, obviously attributing to his noted skills with his twin blades, with eyes that even through the glints of fear, anger and irritation you had seen flooding them in your beginning you could see the kindness and adoration overflowing in them towards you. Something in him, though stoic and proud to a fault, ached to be yours apparently and every inch of your heart wished to be worthy of it and grant it in return. Handsome and yours and somehow not, your mind reeled as it flickered to the image you had caught of him in the archery grounds the week prior between bouts in the garden and his seemingly endless meetings. The strong fluid motions he took for each release of the arrows in his quiver held you in place until a passing servant snapped you back to reality and your goal of fetching a pack of twine to support a small sapling.

As you heard Thranduil’s sheets shifting you drew your hand back from your thigh holding back from that urge not wishing to be found out by the man you should not be so anxious to release those desires with. Closing your eyes you tried not to imagine him suffering the same irritations at your holding that progression back. A groan through the doors opened your eyes and parted your lips. In your clouded mind you imagined it to be lustful until you heard the thrash his arm made against the mattress and slurred muffled cry into his pillow. Practically throwing your blankets back you raced across your bed and into the hall feeling your loose braid whip behind you in your turn and dart down to his room where you found him fisting the sheets in a pained attempt to rise with pained moans. Inhaling quickly you darted across the room, hopping up to rush across the bed and kneel at his side, “Thra-,” you leaned back avoiding his unconscious swat at you before he planted his hands and moaned lowly through tears, “Ada-.”

Your lips parted and you gripped the covers he had yet to throw off him and eased under them, maneuvering under his arm and curled your arms around his neck drawing him into your chest while your leg folded around his side drawing him closer to you. Lowly he gave another half moan before the sound of your heartbeat urged him to cling to you. Underneath your back his arms snaked as his dreams of the orcs and firedrakes that had taken his father and wife from him blurred away to the sound of your heartbeat triggering on the memory of that race you shared through the woods. Each beat of your heart mimicking the hoof beats from his Elk on his wish for a few meager moments alone. Steadily his weight drooped across your chest as his head nuzzled against your neck and chin gaining him tender pecks across it while your fingers brushed back his hair and eased soothingly across his back.

Steadily enough your eyes drooped after he had settled and coiled around you more muttering to himself losing comprehension without seeing what he was dreaming, though clearly centered around you by the mentions of your name when your scent wafted into his dream. For hours under those covers your arms tightened across his back and wove in his hair, the hand shifting through his hair ended up stirring him as your index finger traced along the tip of his ear. The motion opened his eyes as he tried to tear himself from his dream he had imagined to have been hinting towards something more heated only to find himself curled around your chest.

His first worry had been that he had found his way into your bed breaking the sanctity of your space only to feel the difference in the sheets confirming you had come to join him marking that you had most likely heard his terrifying return to his most painful moments. The click from under your collar when he raised his head drew his hand to the chain around your neck drawing your pendant out hoping he hadn’t broken it.

A tilt of his head later he couldn’t help but grin at the portrait of the half Elleth obviously was your mother across from Thorin in one of the wing tips. Curiously he pressed it shut then pressed on the opposite side finding Maglor and Maedhros there, shutting that he shifted the pendant in his palm then pressed the side below theirs finding it empty before shutting it and moving to open the other. A gentle press later and a seam of pure light was exposed, without having to open it more he closed it again recognizing the glow from Queen Earwing’s necklace back in Doriath when it was sacked by your kin.

His tensing drew your hands to ease across his back again instantly closing his eyes and drawing him to melt around you again tighter as your lips pressed to his forehead. For this treasured moment, however painfully achieved it confirmed his hope that you could face the troubles of life together, that you would surely comfort him in his obvious past troubles as he would try to painlessly learn yours. And no matter what trinket you carried from them you had obviously not yet shared possession with him about he would wait until you entrusted him with that knowledge and fully understood if you would never choose to. The front door to the apartment were opened far more carelessly than any messenger should ever dare open his door with one of the Council members who froze in the bedroom doorway catching the King’s glare and his place clearly between your legs ending his struggle against Legolas and Tauriel’s struggle in removing him from the apartment.

Wordlessly the Council member stood in the hallway instantly regretting his decision, not for how the King would react but you. In his turn to dart away beside the doorway Tauriel glared at him while easing a silver plated Elk onto the hook on the wall outside the apartment confirming for all that now there was no entrance when the King or Queen were inside without permission. A subtle yet obvious way of marking the possibility of heirs for everyone to see as Legolas shut the doors and turning to start on the joint breakfast he knew you would be waking soon for after he had spotted your sleeves and collar confirming you were sleeping after hearing no indicators of anything past that.

An irritated grumble later Thranduil folded around you again thankful you had missed the intrusion and felt his smile easing back at your hands smoothing across his back again. Sunrise came with your breaths deepening lifting his head and signaling his shifting off of you imagining you to wish to flee only to have you roll over moving back to his chest with a grumble of your own easing your hand across his middle only to have them linger on a set of raised scars lifting your head to inspect further when you brushed the covers away. Above you he lowly stated, “Tail whip from a fire drake in the first age. Knocked me down sparing me from the flames that killed my Ada.”

Your lips parted and your eyes locked on his, “I-.”

He shook his head and reached out brushing the curls freed from your loose braid behind your ear and out of your face, “No need for apologies. These are one of the few scars from those wars, the others are quite inconsequential. I do have to ask, how did you kill Smaug?”

“I didn’t. He was purified and returned to his form before Melkor had twisted him into a fire drake.”

Thranduil nodded and gave you a soft smile asking, “Have you seen many battles?”

“I got caught in the middle of Azanulbizar.” Thranduil’s lips parted, “Azog had me by the neck after Thror fell. Fili and Kili snuck out, I was trying to get them back before the battle started.”

Thranduil nodded then asked, “Were you injured?”

You nodded and raised the bottom of your shirt and brushed down the side of your pants exposing a slice down the side of your hip and thigh, “When Azog fell I fell, sort of awkwardly on his mace.” Thranduil’s brow inched up as you covered the wound and folded your palms together, “The armor I borrowed had folded plates, one of them got shifted by a spike and the hard fall cut me.” Making him nod and relax you were not terribly injured, “Only a gash, please don’t worry about my ability to carry-,”

He shook his head, “No, I would never assume that. I never heard in that battle, if you were victorious.”

You nodded, “We won it back, Dis and Frerin moved our kin from Ered Luin there shortly after, well, those that weren’t employed out there, mainly to fix it up again. Most Dwarves still wouldn’t go near it even after it being scrubbed, they were expecting us after Rivendell but that back path took us farther north than we anticipated to reach any of the entrances. Plus then that would take us past Lothlorien and we’d still have had to get through your lands.”

“Our.”

You nodded adding softly, “Our.”

“Will they move back now?” You shrugged and he nodded, “It is painful, to go back, our Council rarely touches on possibly reclaiming our old keep. Barely any of it left now.”

“They may change their mind later.”

 He grinned then sighed stating, “Legolas should have breakfast finished by now.” You nodded and accepted his help up out of bed and watched as he added his shirt and maroon robe and guided you to the dining room where Legolas greeted you happily.

…

Halfway through supper however Thranduil was called away again with news on the latest scouting reports for any spider nests. Aimlessly you walked back to your garden only to peer up out of the archway leading to it up at the rain beginning to fall from the canopies above earning a sigh from you. In your velvet gown resting above your bare feet you entered the music room eyeing the self lighting crystal lanterns brightening the room upon your entrance just enough for you to see what you might crash into. A curious pile of trunks in the corner drew your eyes to them as well as your feet soon after. The top was eased back on the highest of them revealing spare piano strings. Setting that aside you opened the next finding sheet music to Valinorian classics you moved beside the piano then returned to inspect the final and largest of the trunks.

The top of the trunk eased back revealing an abandoned set of painting supplies strapped inside the lid and covered easels below. Cautiously you folded back the cloth divider and raised the first painting of a simple doe and a buck behind her in a field.

The next was a set of birds in one of the fountains on the opposite end of the palace with a blonde Elleth lounging beside it with a flute.

The next was the same Elleth in a study asleep on a chaise beside a high backed chair with only the hand of an Elf seated on it exposed in its place easing the wrinkled wrap higher on her.

The next portrait all but drew an audible gasp from you when you eyed the profile of the King with his back to the painter and his hand settled on the pronounced belly of the same Elleth. Her face was turned away from him in restrained irritation while his held a soft smile at the child she was carrying.

Slowly you eased the painting back into the trunk feeling you had overstepped greatly in opening it, feeling tears well up in your eyes as your lip quivered. The tightening in your chest only worsened at the passing pair of Elleths, far older than even the King bearing soft smiles sharing to one another softly in Doriathian.

_“Finally some life here once again.”_

The taller of the two nodded with a weak chuckle, _“It would figure another Queen would see the benefit of claiming these corners for their plots.”_

_“Let us hope this Queen does not find the same end for finding herself at odds with our King.”_

Warmly a tear eased down your cheek in your duck to avoid their view until they passed and you covered the paintings and sealed the trunk again. Hastily your hand wiped your cheek in your rise to your feet in a hopeful dart for your apartment only to shoot behind a darkened turn and ease behind a statue while the eldest brothers on the Council passed by.

The elder of the two all but growled out, _“Now only to find a way to jolt our Queen out of our grounds and into the throne.”_

The other nodded as your quivering lips clenched and another tear of yours fell to your chest, _“Three ages is long enough, one merchant’s son after another. Finally we can hold our heads high at a ruler from a noble line. High King Finwe, reared by Prince Maglor himself.”_

The other nodded adding even softer, _“Princess Nyemmai managed those decades without Oropher and his Cayuse of an heir.”_ The term for a feral low quality steed parted your lips in silent rage, _“Our Queen has some buck in her but that can easily be worn out with proper guidance.”_ In a peek out you caught his hand clenching on the tapping staff at his side earning a near shout from you only to have you duck back out of sight when Tauriel appeared with a fiery glare of her own.

Coolly she stated, _“The nerve of you, daring to suggest yourselves any rights to address our rulers in such a manner!”_

The elder leaned in tapping his finger between Tauriel’s brows stating, _“600 years at the heels of such a master has done nothing to aid in your view infant!”_

Coldly they chuckled and continued around her while the younger stated, _“Lunches are delivered to her gardens, surely a note can be managed in the King’s hand calling our Queen to join us.”_

His brother nodded again, _“Now, how to appease to her interests in stepping ahead…”_

Again a tear slid down your cheek as Tauriel darted off returning to her destined path mumbling to herself at the plotting Council members the King had yet to exile. Surely you imagined this to be a dream and yet the cold stones behind you had reminded you of your place in the shadows, trading one hall of doubters for another, though in this one you were seen on the opposite end of the playing field as the assumed and anticipated victor. Those thoughts faded however when your mind wandered back to the garden and music room you wished to flee to your mind flashed to the Elleth in the portraits you assumed to be the Princess Nyemmai they had been referring to, urging you back again to your chosen path.

.

A gentle knock later the door your curled knuckles had wrapped against freed the call of the Prince inside, “Enter.”

Wetting your lips you slipped inside and closed the door behind you. Through the main hall you peered until you found the Prince in his sitting room with a supply of feathers he was adding to the end of an arrow. In the doorway you stood raising his interest at the lack of an approaching messenger or sound at all, as soon as your saddened expression came to his attention he emptied his hands and stood crossing the room, “ _Aerasumé, what is ailing you?”_

His eyes locked on yours searching hopefully for any sign of the trouble, _“I wished to speak with you.”_ He nodded and motioned his hand towards the chair beside his you settled into while he claimed his again, _“This may be troubling, but I wished to be honest with you as soon as I discovered it.”_

He nodded again scooting closer to you anxiously, _“Of course.”_

Releasing a steady breath you stated, _“The garden I have been working in, I overheard two Elleths in passing,”_ he nodded again, _“It was the former Queen’s.”_ his lips parted, _“And the music room beside it, I found, portraits inside.”_

His brows rose and he wet his lips hastily, _“Portraits?”_

You nodded, _“The few I glimpsed at were of a blonde Elleth, the last couple with your Ada, I am assuming while she was carrying you.”_

Softly he pled, _“Would you show me?”_

You nodded and stood after he had and guided him to the music room where he grabbed the trunk you pointed out to him and turned back to his apartment only to pause as you stood in place. In a near pleading gaze he asked softly, _“Would you sit with me?”_

Beside him you walked back to his apartment where you moved his arrows aside so he could ease out each of the portraits and grin at them each. Until he passed the one you had stopped on, finding the portrait of him in his mother’s arms while the King sat beside her with his extended finger being gummed by little Legolas stirring teary chuckles from the Prince. The ones after were a few scattered images of him in her arms before switching Prince Legolas in his first steps until a final portrait of Thranduil and his making flower crowns for the doe statue behind them you took as a marker for her grave.

In a low deflated tone beside you he drew your attention when he said, _“My Naneth betrayed Ada.”_

Your head turned to him with lips parting partially while he continued staring down at the portrait of her asleep on the chaise that he raised for you, _“This, was one of their last times together. It was arranged, after our kin fled Doriath and my Gramps was chosen as King Ada was brought up and was instructed to take a wife to continue the line of Kings. She never really accepted him, but she tolerated the union for the position it put her in. They tried to be civil, I know Ada did at least, and then the wars began._

_His final trip home they conceived me, when they got back she was in labor, three months they were together until Gramps called him back to the war for aid. There was a message, the King had fallen, along with Ada, it all sort of hit her at once, her shunning him, betraying their trust by running Gran away back to Lindon. All at the scheming Council’s doing, trying to force her ahead of Ada for her bloodline. She fled, leaving me behind, alone. Ada returned, alone with a third of our forces after the Fire Drakes came down at them. They passed her dismantled carriage on the way where they had been attacked. He never speaks of her, past that statue there is no grave, no hint of her, just unspoken memories of those she left behind.”_

Your eyes met his and your hand folded over his on his leg, “I am sorry. I, never imagined.”

He grinned at you shaking his head, “She was young, they both were, not nearly old enough to marry. I understand why Ada did not tell you, please do not hold it against him, it is painful remembering how hard he tried to make it work only for her to betray him. Part of why he reacted so harshly when he imagined you had lied to him.”

“Old wounds.” Legolas nodded and you added, “I simply wished to tell you what I had found, I understand completely and I can always find another-,”

He cut you off squeezing your fingers in return holding your hand on his, “Please do not abandon it, keep claim over it, do not let it go dark again, please. You may not see it but you have woken something in us, made us seek the light again instead of dwelling in the shadows. Please, for me, if you were expecting my casting you out that is not the case, I would wish to see it in full bloom again.”

You nodded and then glanced at the time when his clock chimed and you stood patting him on the shoulder earning a soft chuckle from the Prince before you made your way to the door and paused to wipe your cheeks then passed through into the halls. Inside he lingered pausing to admire his mother still then took the one of him gumming his father’s finger and stood inspecting his walls.

In a circle he turned until he found the proper place for it and brought down one of the elk skulls he had been gifted by one of the Council members he now had the chance to finally replace and hung it in its place then hid the skull away in one of his closets in a trunk of hated gifts from them. Proudly he beamed up at the peaceful moment captured by a random artist and moved to put away the others he added to his bedroom closet with the few other treasure he had found of hers and returned to his arrow making with a gentle stroke of her ring on his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild smut - fingering, oral

With Legolas’ blessing you now had one more person to share the news with. Straight to your apartment you went, stopping to rinse your face before leaving your room to pass through the hall towards the partially opened door on Thranduil’s study. Behind his desk you found the King, furrowing his brows in his crossing out items on a parchment then marking his changes above each change. After a knock he blindly beckoned his disturber in holding his focus on the page.

Where Legolas had glanced up you simply asked aloud, “Is now a bad time?”

His eyes darted up and he set down his pen and flashed you a weak smile that dimmed when he caught the worry on your eyes. At once he was up and striding over to you with upward palm extended guiding you towards a loveseat nearby, “Not at all. What is troubling you, Aerasumé?”

Settling your skirt around your legs you wet your lips and turned to face him when he settled again a bit closer to you and paused his hesitant motion to claim the hand resting on your lap just yet. “I overheard something today.”

“Oh?” He asked with a curious tick of his brow as his leg inched a bit closer to yours.

“Well two somethings, actually, though first, the garden I picked, it was the former Queen’s.”

Oddly enough at your reluctant explanation and his earlier assumption of what land you had chosen a grin eased onto his mouth, “I had assumed as much. There are few of our gardens requiring sows to clear the tall grass, and only that one out of my paths between meetings.”

“So, you knew?”

He nodded and claimed your hand to cradle it between his through a loving gaze at you, “I have never been one to handle my irritations well, for those who have betrayed me my pettiness and spitefulness rise. In her passing, I neglected and avoided her chosen havens at all costs, even the darkening of that corner of the palace. We found a spiders nest not far from that garden last year by chance, sending me to return guards at least over that portion of the grounds to ensure more did not take up nesting there. But, it seems in your claiming it our people have continued their old shortcuts and wanderings through that area.” His head tilted slightly as his grin inched out more, “If you were expecting my disapproval you will not find it. I stand by my statement, any Elf hindering your claiming what you wish will be dealt with by me.”

At that a tear streamed down your cheek from your prickling now downcast eyes moving his hand from your lap to cup your cheek and wipe the offending tear away with near panic in his eyes at what had stirred them from you, “What is troubling you my Queen?”

His sweet purr and concerned gaze locked on yours when you looked up again through his thumb brushing your cheek tenderly, “I heard something else, two of your Council members.”

He nodded, “Ah, copper robes with silver trims?” You nodded and he asked, “What poison are they spouting now to trouble you so?”

Hesitantly your eyes scanned over his face then you repeated their words exactly making his jaw clench for a moment then relax as you asked, “You have heard it before?”

A tilt of his head later he answered through his fingers brushing your loose curls behind your ear that his finger trailed along the tip of, “In Doriath my parents were merchants, from families of merchants, what I was raised to follow into.” Your eyes took in his deepening gaze as he brushed his fingers along your cheek, “My Father was chosen to be King as he knew the most of ruling due to his time in King Dior’s halls. There are few Silvans who still hold to our old stations, most following Haln and Harin in their plotting. They came close with my late wife, though she saw reason, or part of it at least, then fled foolishly unarmed and was slain, thankfully she left my son behind with a trusted Elleth.”

“I suppose it is not such a farfetched match between us then, Smith and a merchant.” Making him chuckle lowly, “If they are going to continue this, I suppose we should throw a wrench in their plans plot against them in return.” You replied playfully making him chuckle again and nip at his lip.

A knock at the door caused his hand to drop from your ear as his head turned to the interrupting knock granting you a moment to lean in and sneak a peck on his cheek after he called out, “Enter.” Weakly he chuckled and grinned as you settled back again resting your hands on his knee as Tauriel entered and paused peering between you two hoping she had not interrupted yet another private moment.

Tauriel paused then passed her message to the King stating, “All the arrangements are in order. Talm and myself have arranged the crates in Queen Aerasumé’s gardens.”

Thranduil nodded and you waited to hear from the King what the crates were for as he asked lowly, “Something else Tauriel?”

After she shifted her weight on her feet she stated, “My King, I wished to inform you of something. Haln and Harin’s latest plot.”

Thranduil nodded and stated smoothly, “Something to do with referring to me as a Cayuse, and my Queen of having some buck in her. Correct?” She nodded curiously, “Yes, Aerasumé has just been informing me herself.” Her lips parted hating that you had heard any of it, “As for our response, I will inform you that we are forming a plot of our own.” A grin formed on her face and she bowed her head then turned to leave hurrying to the door hoping to allow you both back to your private moment.

When the door shut your head turned and tilted downwards you eyed the message in his lap he unsealed and lingered on the word you softly repeated, “Chipmunks?” Raising your eyes to meet his you caught his mischievous smirk, “Lord Celeborn sent you chipmunks?”

Through a deep chuckle he answered, “Yes, though do not tell the Council. They fought against my attempt at a gift for you.”

In a giggle you asked, “You smuggled in chipmunks, for me?”

He nodded, “They are quite useful in aiding in gardens, the spreading and dropping of seeds here and there. Though squirrels are more useful, they are far less cooperative with transferring to new homes.”

You giggled again, “So, you simply intended to set them loose and, shrug when the Council notices,” you tilted your head to read the message then back up again, “the 500 chipmunks forming nests in the kingdom.”

“That was the plan.”

You giggled again, “The fearsome Elf King reduced to smuggling in chipmunks into his own kingdom.” Making him laugh then fold his arms around you when you hugged his side, “Thank you. When are they being freed?”

His head turned to the clock on the wall and then back to you with a grin, “Five minutes.”

Again he chuckled as your hand fixed on his and you hopped up urging him up in return to a rarely used balcony overlooking your gardens, just in time to see Talm and another guard slipping inside your gardens, feigning a patrol through to shift a hidden lever opening a set of small doors in their passing. Nipping your lip in the shadows of the balcony you peered over the railing on your toes only to have Thranduil’s arms loop around your middle raising you up for a better view with a grin of his own watching the first of the curious chipmunks peek out. One at a time they began to creep out and inspect their new surroundings for shelter in the trees between upward glances at your bright groupings of flowers in the tended to planters.

Within minutes the furry intruders were off in search of supplies to build nests while the crates were claimed and moved away as you giggled to yourselves. In a turn of your head your hand planted on one of his and you kissed his cheek again drawing his eyes to yours, only to have them shut when your lips tapped his. Tighter his eyes shut when your forehead pressed to his with a soft smile of your own as his grew only to break at your giggle at the distant angered cry of a council member at the sighting of a chipmunk outside his window. With a laugh of his own he set you down and said, “Best flee for an alibi.”

Your hand folded in his and you guided him through a set of back halls until you both slid into a side door of the library, where you found Bilbo curiously peering up at you from his chosen book in the center of a tall stack set aside by him. Gently you nudged the King into an arm chair and claimed two books at random then popped in the chair beside him, both feigning reading as Bilbo peered at you both curiously then to the main entrance where a Council member arrived absolutely furious. A storming path later he stopped in front of the King shouting, “We have pests in our gardens!”

Thranduil aloofly asked, “Pests?”

Council member, “Striped four legged pests rummaging through the foliage!”

Bilbo raised a brow, “Chipmunks?”

Council member’s brows furrowed facing the King, “They must be dealt with!”

Raising a brow you asked, “Are you seriously waging war on chipmunks?”

His brows lightened and he answered, “They will ruin our grounds and steal our food!”

You responded, “Only if you anger them. I’ve known countless chipmunks in Lindon that gladly help in our gardens there.”

Bilbo nodded in agreement, “They aid in insect populations too, how empty are your evenings you find time to despise chipmunks?”

The Council member gawked at Bilbo open mouthed then to the King who raised his brows expecting an answer to the question only to watch as the Elf turned and stormed back to his apartment. When the doors sealed behind him you and Thranduil let out your pent up laughter making Bilbo ask, “Chipmunks?”

You nodded, “King Thranduil got me chipmunks to aid in the gardens,” you giggled again, “Against the Council’s arguments.”

Bilbo grinned through a chuckle of his own, “I see.”

Turning your head you asked Thranduil, “They won’t harm them will they?”

He shook his head to say, “No, Talm and Tauriel have been instructed to share among the other guards any to harm your chipmunks are to be severely punished.”

Bilbo nodded, “Good.”

A growl from your stomach moved the King’s hand to yours saying, “Now, Bilbo, if you will excuse us, my Queen is hungry.”

Bilbo chuckled watching your blush as he led you back to your apartment where he made you both a second supper and sat through the whole thing sipping on his wine as you did yours, with his eyes still locked on you, still chuckling about the distant elated and irritated cries from the Elves through the Kingdom. The table was cleared and as you moved to ready for your night together you felt his eyes lingering on you until the door closed between you.

In his room he shook his hands readying to fumble the buttons free on his outer robe he left in his closet along with his boots and crown. Anxiously he combed his fingers through his hair on his path to his bed where he settled his pillows and laid back only to grin seeing you in a pair of sleeping pants reaching your knees under a loose shirt while working your hair into a loose braid on your path to climb on and walk across the bed with a soft smile of your own. At his side he drew back the covers for you and helped cover you again when you eased under them and laid back.

Softly he asked you, “How did you wish to sleep?”

“On my side again, I suppose.”

He nodded shifting as you did away from him easing his arm under your neck settling closer to you. He paused in your halting turn back to him making his brows rise, only to drop at your inching closer to him. A hint of a smile ghosted on his lips that soon met yours when he closed the distance accepting your good night kiss ending with a brushing of his nose against yours hoping for another from you in return. In your pull back you turned again settling onto your side as he draped around you still smiling as your hands folded around his looping one under the covers around your side with the other over the covers in front of you while his head nuzzled behind yours. “Rest well” came from behind you to which you replied, “Perhaps I might join you in your morning meeting if you would like.”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “There is always a seat open in any meeting for you.”

Settling closer to his chest you closer your eyes shut focusing on the Khuzdul humming through the gem inside your pendant around your neck freeing you to mentally link yourself to Thorin, inside his sitting room as he played his harp. A smile eased onto his face and he shared about his day while you shared yours, lulling the pair of you into deep sleeps fading from the imagined sitting room leaving you both in your beds.

..

Reluctantly you both eased out of bed in the morning at Legolas’ entrance announcing he’d made breakfast with an unusually large grin signaling you to split and get dressed for the day. In a yellow velvet gown you had been gifted you added the full butterfly and flower coated crown you rested around your loose curls brushed over your back, overall gaining a large smile from the King and Prince upon your joining them at the table. Your arms shifted at your sides, “I thought the crown might be fitting if they are aiming to pit us against one another.”

Thranduil’s grin deepened as he eased your chair out for you, “A simply marvelous idea, my Queen.”

.

Leaning back in your elaborate chair your eyes narrowed on the oblivious Council member Haln as he rebutted against the latest offered suggestion towards the fruit production for the upcoming season. All you could think of was how absurd this Elf was as he clearly pushed for his own crop to be spared from being claimed at all, and by the looks of things it was for his own profit clearly somehow. Beside you Thranduil let out a deep sigh as he heard, _“But of course, as a former merchant you would understand_.” His eyes turned to you making him flinch at your fierce gaze after asking, _“I am curious how our meetings stand up against Dwarf meetings?”_

Holding your gaze you answered plainly, _“For one you would not have a place in it.”_

 _“Oh?”_ he asked with a raised brow, _“And why would that be?”_

_“Those with no respect for the King are forbidden from holding seats on the Council for obvious reasons.”_

His brother asked, _“Obvious reasons?”_

 _“For those who place themselves and their desires and personal interests above those of the kingdom’s. Had you been on my father’s counsel you would be wielding broken bones and  ego from a staggering loss of personal standing and property for your public comments against the King. The last Dwarf I personally threw from the hall can attest to the effects if you wish to confirm for yourself.”_ The brother’s lips parted in shock while Thranduil smirked stealing a glance at the chipmunk still asleep in your palms after hitching a ride on the hem of your gown hiding from the Council members trying to chase him away.

Again you drew in a breath marveling in the first moment of silence in the five hour meeting pushing you past lunch forcing your stomach near to a growl, in a turn of your head you locked eyes with Thranduil after saying, _“However those are merely Dwarf meetings, and I am merely a Smith’s daughter after all. What would I know?”_ You paused again, “ _In fact those meetings did not last half as long. No wonder you keep missing our lunches.”_ A hint of a smile flickered in the King’s eyes noting the Council’s reaction to your hinting that they had hindered your bonding. You rose up folding the sleeping chipmunk in your palms, before you added, _“In fact, if you will excuse me, I need to eat_.” You turned to peer at Thranduil asking, _“Would you like me to send you up something?”_

He shook his head with a soft smile, _“No thank you, I am quite accustomed to it.”_

After a soft sigh you glanced over the offending Council members and shook your head mumbling, _“Nonsense”_ in your path to the doors the guards opened for you and closed behind you nearly making Legolas in his own chair chuckle out loud at the ripple of stunned expressions on their faces.

.

Steadily a stew was boiling on the stove while you fashioned a set of grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches half of which you were going to send in to the meeting just to drive home the message. A startled gasp came from you at the arms circling you from behind, in a low chuckle Thranduil’s lips left your cheek as he stated, “My apologies, I did not intend on startling you.”

In a glance up at him over your shoulder you asked, “What happened to the meeting?”

He chuckled again stating, “You, my dearest, were marvelous, drilled them straight into line, Halm and Harin have agreed to all your terms fully after angering you so. Never have all of them come to a single decision so quickly. I was also apologized to for being taken from your company for lunches, which now, we will have to share at least for a time.”

With a grin you circled your arms around his neck, “I do not think I have seen you this happy since our reception.”

He grinned easing his arms around your back leaning down purring, “Our wedding will be a difficult moment for any occasion without you to ever reach,” his grip tightened and he raised you in his arms making you giggle at your being his height now easing his theft of a kiss, “I am happy. I am home with my wife, at lunch no less.”

Making you giggle again and ease your hands around his jaw line and upwards to cup his cheeks deepening his loving gaze through his nose stroking along yours, “Then husband you will have to settle for a stew and sandwiches for your victory meal.”

Just as you leaned in he purred again, “My favorite.” Against his lips you giggled then shifted your hands in his head tilting to lean into the kiss. One became two and timidly your next two awkward attempts to match his motions one of his hands rose to brush the tip of his thumb along your lower lip parting them. Freeing him to move in on your pause to kiss your lower lip and press his lips to yours a bit firmer through cupping your cheek to guide the reacting movements to his silent tutorial.

The inching back of your head in his next attempt at a peck his eyes met yours wondering if he’d pushed to far only to catch your head tilting to peer at the stew making him chuckle as you said, “I have to stir it or the potatoes will sink and burn.”

He chuckled again then melted into your stolen kiss with a pleased hum and set you down and remained wrapped around you from behind as you stirred. Then helped you on pouring out the juice when Legolas arrived and you served out the stew for the three of you while the Prince divided up the sandwiches still giggling to himself about the end of the meeting.

..

The evening seemed to drag on and as you toiled in your garden your husband found himself drowning in records in his own research to add to his hopeful new proposed changes to some age old laws and customs regarding their production and trades. There, after your scrubbing, in the doorway of Thranduil’s study you spotted him, partially hunched over the stack of notes covering his desk the dip of his head and partially drooped eyes brought a smirk to your eyes. Walking into the room you moved to the desk and eased the pen loosely hanging in his curled fingers away from his nearing forehead to set on the desk raising his head to peer up at you with a sleepy grin. Gently your hand eased around his upper arm under his wrap saying, “To bed with you.”

Lowly he chuckled and eased his chair back and stood beside you, “As you wish.”

You rolled your eyes and guided him into his room where you eased his wrap off of him and moved to carry it into the closet while he removed his boots, socks and crown and followed you inside where he removed his shirt as well. In your path over to the bed his lips parted wondering if he should grab his shirt again only to freeze when you brushed back the covers and turned to ask, “Do you mind if I stay?”

Quickly he replied, “Of course not. Why would you assume I would mind?”

You shrugged, “Might get tired of me.”

In a few steps he had moved to you cupping your cheeks tenderly saying in a soothing purr, “I will never,” his head moved in to where his nose was barely touching yours, “Not ever, grow tired of you. I am your husband and I will love you and wish to be near you always, please never doubt that.” A gentle caress of his thumbs on your cheek later his lips melted against yours in your rise up onto your toes closing the distance between you. An easing of your hand around his neck drew him to lean in more with a pleased hum urging him to grip you around your back lifting you with one arm and raise your legs with the other. Holding the enamored lip lock he curled his leg on the mattress in the space you had uncovered and rested you on his lap then folded his arms around you again.

Steadily it deepened to more and more heated an encounter until you were straddling his lap after having had to adjust your silken nightgown granting him access to a few strips of your smooth legs to stroke between his cupping your cheeks and easing his hands over your back. Eventually his smirk at your instinctual shift in your hips responding to what he was stirring from you broke the kiss allowing him to move his lips to your jaw and along your neck freeing him to hear your soft gasps and barely audible moans and sighs. Unmistakably his own arousal was clear as the muscle you found yourself shifting against stirring just as enamored sounds from him in return. By your third subtle movement his hips had shifted in return while his arms melded around you sliding as you rocked feeling him fold his hand around your hip easing under your backside aiding a firmer rock from you sensing you needed a bit more.

A gentle kiss to the tip of your ear came before a low purr from him, “Feel better?” Unable to help it you gave a louder moan and his deep chuckle after against your neck held off any chance of you tensing. Slowly your hands moved along his back and around his shoulders, a shift of your shoulders allowed the straps to slip free in your next few shifts when your lips had met the tip of his ear making him nip at his lower lip holding back his grin. Smoothing his hand around your upper thigh with his thumb stroking closer to your core as you tried to press a bit firmer. In another purr he asked, “Would you enjoy some more assistance?”

A nod against his forehead earned a pleased chuckle from him while he shifted your nightgown with lips trailing along your collarbone tenderly until your soft gasp at his fingers easing right where you wanted them to be. A curve of his finger later another soft moan sounded from his slow and steady pace soon growing to match what sensed you wanted from him through his lips joining his free hand to adoringly see to each inch of your exposed breasts. But it wasn’t until your fingers locked in his hair in a deepening kiss you had been tipped over the edge, his attentions shifted from teasing you to the edge to directly to folding around you with a pleased chuckle through your continued lip lock. Not long after again your returned shifting brought a sudden roll from him that earned an anxious giggle from you until he settled above you teasingly peppering your neck and chest with a tender trail from his lips and tongue between his hands cupping your curves in his path lower.

Your knee was propped up and kissed in the start of a steady trail to where he had bunched up your nightgown easing his thumb’s path to stroking you again after you had helped him wiggle you out of your panties he dropped onto the floor carelessly to see to you again. “Lay back, close your eyes.” You raised a brow, “You are tensing.” His lips met your thigh again and his grin through his purr of, “Please?” With a sigh you laid back closing your eyes as his trail began again until he finally reached his goal. A few minutes in you stole a peak down at him only to giggle at his pleased grin up at you earning another chuckle from him as you laid your head back covering your face when he started again. Another tip over the edge later you wiggled out of the nightgown tangling around your waist and accepted the crashing kiss from Thranduil only making him chuckle even more when you rolled him over.

Your timid order of “close your eyes,” made him chuckle again through your stolen kiss that muffled his low deep moan when your hand dipped under his waistband to timidly stroke him. A few moments later your lips trailed down his chest from his neck making him bite his lip until he helped you brush down his pants you tossed away trying to remain calm eyeing him and the pulsing member tapping against his stomach. On all fours you settled between his legs resting around you and you stroked your fingers along his shaft in the gentle pressings of your lips across his hips, trying to remember all the tips Dis and Diaa had given you. A flick of your tongue here and there between the strokes stirred matching shifts from his hips below you through his panting moans that only grew louder when your lips first sank around him only egged you on.

Unknown to you in your focus he had stone a glance as well and had to clamp his eyes shut and lay his head back biting his lip not to finish at just that alone. A single teasing flick of your tongue when you sank again drew an almost guttural mumble of, “oh no,” the unmistakable pulsing of him made you lift up tucking your tongue into the back of your mouth, at Dis’ prior suggestion. You kept stroking him until he chuckled reaching down tapping your hand to stop after your final lick to capture the final beads had been too much for him so soon after finishing.

“Oh no?”

He chuckled again inching up to fold his arms around your back guiding you up onto his chest as his lips melted onto yours through his pleased hum that made you giggle, when your lips parted he purred against them, “You seemed to be enjoying yourself and I stole a peek and ruined it far too early.”

Giggling again you brushed your nose along his relaxing against his chest, “It is mainly meant for your pleasure.”

He grinned through a weak chuckle, “Yes, however, if you did not enjoy it I certainly would not enjoy it so.” You nipped at your lip and he added, “I have heard boastings from Dwarves before about it.”

Raising a brow you asked, “You haven’t-?”

He shook his head claiming your hand to kiss your curled knuckles lovingly, “My, previous union was, business.” His lips met your knuckles again with a deepening loving gaze, “With you I get to touch you, kiss you, caress you and tend to you completely.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes as he kissed your palm and eased it across his cheek, “I get to be your husband, all I could have hoped for.” You giggled again and stroked your fingers across his chest and shoulders until you glanced up at him with a faint blush at your absent stroking. “Touch me all you like, Dearest.”

A challenging grin eased onto your lips and you sat up on your knees making him bite his lip as your hands smoothed over his middle up towards his shoulders and onto his arms up to his hands that folded around yours when he drew them closer to kiss your palms again. “Would you like me to roll over?” The blush on your cheeks made him draw his hands back and roll over and settle on his stomach easing his hands along your legs straddling him while yours smoothed over his back in a firm massage earning pleased hums and sighs from him. “You are next Dearest.” Making you giggle.

But when you had finished he rolled over flipping you onto your stomach in turn for his own soothing massage ending with his rolling you over sitting beside you grinning as he asked, “What ever did I do to earn the affections of a woman so dazzling as you.”

You blushed again glancing away widening his grin then looked back, “You are one to talk, certainly nothing to shake a stick at.”

He chuckled lowly, “I am tolerable at best.”

You raised a brow, “Tol-, point out the jealous Elf who dared say that.” Earning a stunned laugh from him, “It may just be my Dwarvish side, but tall, broad, sturdy-.”

“Ah, I see it now.”

You rolled your eyes, “Not to mention those eyes of yours, and apparently a smile only I have managed to charm out somehow.” Making him blush in return, “And now a blush.” He grinned at you again and you tapped your bent leg against his side, “Dazzling.”

To hide his blush he stretched out beside you and grinned helping you to lay across his chest and side again. Stealing another lingering kiss, softly as you stroked a finger along his ear, you whispered, “I am definitely falling for you.”

His grin doubled and he kissed the tip of your nose, “I have absolutely fallen in love with you.” Firmly his lips pressed to yours and he reached down pulling the covers up over you both and melted around you as you both drifted off after another few lingering kisses and a trading of good nights.”


	6. Chapter 6

For all your attempts to calm the storm you had unleashed, again and again Thranduil slumped back to the apartment seemingly dropping heavier onto the mattress after your prepared meals from the irritation of it. Each time a near delirious smile grew on his face when you came to help him undress and massage him, always ending with his lifting you in his arms to move you higher on the bed to see to your desires until you were both spent and cuddled securely in bed. For all the strain you did manage to lessen a few of their tactical strikes against your suggested ideas along with Thranduil’s, short lived victories as they always found another issue leading you to wish you could just cut off their heads to be rid of their arguments.

A snuck basket was tucked away as a note was sent ahead of the King to the later meeting after your shared lunch while Thranduil made a stop in the orchards to check on things. His way back however his eyes lowered making him grin at your hand folded in his guiding him in a mad dash away from the approaching echo of the Council members heading for the meeting. Three hallways later you guided the King into the open field leading to the stables where his eyes fell on his already saddled great elk making him look to you asking, “How, did you-?”

You giggled raising a hidden basket saying, “Found a ladder.” Making him chuckle in return.

“I should get my swords.” His glance at you and your inching the basket higher in front of you made him chuckle and lean in kissing you on the lips tenderly, “You are right, we should sneak away while we can. Who knows how quickly they will be after us.”

You giggled again, “Bilbo is helping on that front.” Thranduil chuckled raising you onto the saddle and helping you ease your leg over then passed you the basket and climbed on behind you, grinning at the dirt and grass stains from your usual gardening pants he heard a pair of servants bickering on how they would attempt to get them out next. At once the elk took off and raced for the location of the King’s choosing for your picnic.

Atop a small cliff side patch of green with a view of the old keep and Angmar both in the distance with patches of wild flowers all around where you settled for the picnic. Against the songs of the birds around you the rush of the soft breeze made the flowers dance above you, your giggles and whispered sentiments were ignored by the creatures around you after you stretched out on your backs. A series of kisses peppering a trail down your neck while Thanduil’s fingers stroked your cleavage in the dip in your shirt and your outer vest continued until you whispered, “Nothing.”

Thranduil grinned between his lips meeting your skin again, then hummed out, “Hmm?”

“Nothing.” His head rose with a curious smirk that dimmed as he realized you were referring to the silence that had fallen around you. The steadily growing vibrations through the ground made you move to the edge of the cliff spotting the dual armies marching out of both darkened keeps.

“Tuo.” Thranduil called out and reached out helping you up as his elk rushed back to you only to skid to a halt when Thranduil shoved you to the ground. After a roll you landed in a crouch peering up at him only to feel your mouth drop open at the black arrow in his chest instantly stirring tears into your eyes in his stunned gasp in his fall to his knees. Without realizing it you stood gripping your pendant muttering the Valinorian plea drawing a blinding set of pulses of white light soaring out in all directions wiping out all forces both approaching and hiding in the woods. Before the light had dimmed you raced over to Thranduil with tears streaming down your cheeks at his cupping your cheek for a final kiss. Slowly his body collapsed fully to the ground in front of you drawing out a pained sob from you.

“Duil-.” A final adoring smile from him came through his final withering inhale a moment before his heart gave its final beat while the tears in his eyes escaped at your pained expression visible even through the halo of light around you. Planting your hands on his chest, still glowing brightly from the Silmaril’s power you whimpered out, “Please-,” inhaling sharply you eased your hands over his chest to the arrow, including the one holding your pendant, “Please-.” Closing your eyes your free hand clutched his bloodied shirt through your first broken sob through your next tears falling on the stone in your other that triggered another pulse of light as you whimpered again, “Please.”

That second pulse of light halted your next sob when the poisoned black arrow in his chest withered away and the wound healed parting your lips. In a barely audible squeak you asked, “Duil?” You lowered your head to his chest that rose in a deep breath with a strong heartbeat to follow making you let out a squeaking grateful sob in your thanking Eru for sending him back. A crumbling in the distance made your lips part at the sight of the kingdom of Angmar crashing down as a trio of fire drakes and nazgul raised into the air and let out deafening roars over the sighting of more forces coming out of the mountains below them while a dark shadow rose above Dol Guldur taking form of the armored Valar summoning it. Ignorant of your nudges and cries for him Thranduil remained unconscious drawing you to your feet as you raised your arm again praying it would work once again.

Three pulses of light exploded out around you sending a gust of wind that traveled all the way into the palace knocking down the Elves inside trying to ready for battle at the clear disturbance being fought off by an extremely powerful being by their only clue from the pulses of light. Tuo’s nudge at your side brought your attention from the withered army and now quartet of winged foe turned lizards scurried away in search of food away from the still glowing forest as the shadow was cast out far beyond the horizon. He settled on his stomach and you nodded shifting to lift Thranduil as best you could onto the Elk’s antlers then scurried around him and onto his back tearfully whispering, “I hope you know the way home.”

In a steady motion he rose then dashed off through the forest until you came into sight of the front gate that opened for you with cries for help for the King. A large blood stain down his chest was all they saw and when Tuo skidded to a stop you hopped down and moved to get Thranduil off Tuo’s antlers when he lowered again. Tightly a hand folded around your shoulder tugging you away from Thranduil dislocating his shoulder on the arm you were holding. Limply it fell when you released it making you turn and punch the Haln in his attempt to tear you away, _“Do not touch me!”_

Harin lunged forward only to have his arm twisted making him bend low enough for you to head but him sending him to the ground as Legolas rushed into the hall with widened eyes at his father’s bloodied robe and clearly dislocated limp arm. On your feet you heard Haln say, _“You are the Queen, we must get you to the throne room!”_

His hand folded around your wrist and your kicked him in the chest, _“Do not touch me!”_ Your shout died however when a fist crashed into your cheek heavily sending you to the ground as Harin shouted, _“You will do as you are told! The King is fallen, you rule our lands! Get to your throne, now!”_ five more Elves gripped you tightly on each of your limbs and painfully gripping your braid as well stirring Legolas to rush towards you only to halt at the arrows flying from the open gate killing all seven of the Elf Lords attempting to carry you away.

Heavily you fell to the ground with a stunned whimper only to turn your head seeing Thorin and Dain panting heavily standing two feet below Maglor and Maedhros between Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond all with bows and crossbows lowering at your safety. In a rush to you Thorin cupped your cheek now bearing a bloody cut, **“Baurndur.”**

“He won’t wake up.” You squeaked out, then turned your head to face Legolas in his peeking in the tear in the front of the bloody robe then said, “There is no wound.”

He looked at you then to Maglor when he said, “Jaqi healed it clearly.” He and Maedhros moved to lift the King and carry him through the palace to your apartment as Celeborn stated after hearing where you were and what you had seen, “We will scour the forest.”

Maglor nodded stating, “We will defend the palace.”

Legolas turned to face the guards at the gates, “Seal the gates behind them.” Then turned to another group of guards pointing at the Lords that dared touch you, “Get them out of here.” They bowed their heads watching as Thorin and Dain helped you up while their Dwarf forces formed lines inside the gates awaiting their orders past defending their Queen’s palace.

.

The cut on your cheek was cleaned and coated in creams just leaving your split lip and darkening bruise to settle how they would before healers would see just what they could do to mend them. Across his bed Thranduil was laid out bare chested with the healers currently easing his arm back into socket while Legolas held you tightly after you had burst into tears explaining why you were out there and was apologizing for his father getting injured in your place. Through a tearful squeak muffled against the Prince’s chest you sobbed, “Just a picnic-.”

Legolas’ arms curled around you more easing you onto his lap when he sat on the bench at the foot of the bed holding you tightly, “You healed his wound, he will awaken.”

Thorin nodded, “We’ll give him a knock or two, should wake him right up.” His smirk fell as your tear filled eyes landed on him and Dain who deflated at the sight instantly, **“Buarndur.”**

 **“He wanted to fetch his swords-..”** More tears rolled down your cheeks while your lip quivered making Legolas wrap around you tighter.

Thorin moved to sit on the foot of the bed as the healers left the room without anything else for them to do, promising to check in on him again later. All clearly seeing you were blaming yourself for the injuries to the King along with all the trouble your return had caused mingled with the returned expressions of your wonder at how the King would react towards you when he should wake up.

 **“Buarndur. Your Amad loved my bread recipes. I wanted to surprise her... However, I got called away… had I not taken you with me that day, I’d have lost the both of you.”** More tears rolled down your cheeks in his voice trembling and tear filled eyes, **“I love your Amad. And there isn’t a moment I do not regret my choice on surprising her with that bread.”** Your hand reached out and he melted against your chest in a tight hug between the three of you while Maglor sat trying to silently swat Maedhros’ lone hand away from flicking Thranduil’s nose in his decided best way to awaken the King for you. Mentally they bickered over this.

Maedhros, _“He will awaken.”_

Maglor, _“You will not flick Jaqi’s husband’s nose.”_

Maedhros, _“Clearly this will not be the worst he has encountered today.”_

Maglor, _“She is distressed!”_

Maedhros, _“Again, the flick will not be dealt on her.”_

Maglor, _“No!”_

Maedhros sighed and sat on the edge of the bed near you while Maglor sat in the chair by the wall.

.

Broken apart you, Thorin and Legolas chose your own seats. Thorin sat on the counter in your kitchen waiting on your kettle to make you some tea, trying not to remember the loss and weight on his heart from his actions stealing your mother’s place in your life. Legolas sat at the head of the bed carefully easing a pillow under his father’s head after removing and setting aside his circlet. You sat at the foot of the bed curling your legs in front of you wishing you could get that single smile he had given you before his heart stopped out of your mind, wondering why he would smile at you knowing he would be leaving you alone to possibly face your own death trying to return to the palace alone. The fifth reason on why halted as you felt a pair of pale blue eyes on you, a glance upwards you felt another warm tear roll down your still glowing cheek in peering at Maedhros.

Without your having to say anything your great uncle shifted his foot to knock into Maglor’s while saying, “You lied to me.” Instantly your stomach clenched, “Beautiful you said, and here I sit peering at the essence of pure moonlight.” Your lips parted glancing between the brothers, then back up to him in his hand wiping away your tear trails, “How we managed to acquire one with a heart as fair as yours I do not know.”

Through a trembling voice you managed to squeak out “What?”

His smile grew in wiping the next tear that fell, “Not even grandfather could have drawn a power that great from those stones.” Legolas’ eyes shifted to you at his mention of stones then back to his father eyeing his chest, mainly the small white star shaped scar where the arrow had hit him that was slowly fading already. “They would have loved to have met you and seen your heart for themselves. You put us all to shame Dear One.”

In a broken voice you replied, “I managed to lead us into the path of three armies.”

His hand rose trying to stem your flowing tears, “Who has not stumbled into a wasps nest now and again.” He chuckled at your sniffle then returned to wiping your cheeks stating playfully, “This is unfair. You clearly are playing to my weakness.” Your eyes met his and he grinned claiming another warm trail, “I only have one hand.” Against your broken heart you chuckled and nodded inhaling deeply granting him a break in your forcing your tears to halt allowing him to wipe the final trails away then stroke your cheek with a curled finger, “There, a flicker of a smile. He will awaken, and feel very foolish for not ordering cakes for you to eat in his resting.” Making you weakly giggle. “See, I have my uses. Even after all the damage I have caused. I only wish my ties to you did not diminish your name so.”

You shrugged trying to say playfully, “I mean, who does not have a mass murdering great uncle these days…” making him chuckle deeply then steal a glance down at his palm now glowing while the scars from when he held his silmaril that had burned him faded. Raising his eyes he watched your glowing finger rise to follow along the longest scar stemming diagonal across his cheek, nose and forehead sending a spreading light in a pulse across his skin starting to mend his scars. His lips parted feeling the light pulse under his outer traveling robe across his scarred torso mending it and spreading out onto his legs as you brushed a stray strand of his crimson hair behind his ear. “Trust me. You diminish nothing.”

When Thorin entered the room again he folded the mug into your hand and kissed your cheek and sat in the chair beside Maglor to sip on his own mug of tea. Raising his crossbow from his side Maedhros asked you, “How about you show me the archery grounds and I will show you how to use my crossbow, hmm? I caught your stare at it earlier.”

You nodded and stood after a glance at Legolas, who assured you he would send for you if Thranduil woke up, fully believing you needed something to keep you calm or you would work yourself up so terribly that even Thranduil couldn’t calm you down. Thorin, Dain and Maglor joined you for the walk to the archery grounds, halfway to which Bilbo darted out of the library after waking up from an unexpected nap and raced to your side noticing your split lip and bruising cheek. Again you recounted what had happened for the Hobbit who stayed at your side peering curiously up at the Elves behind you before his questions began to flow.

In the green field you eyed the few Elves continuing their diligent studies that all bowed their heads to you deeply and again timidly to your company. At a station of your own you watched Maedhros aimed the crossbow at the ground, drawing the string back by pressing a lever with his foot sliding one of the pre loaded arrows into place then raised it to rest the curved support on his amputated arm to aim then release by pulling the trigger with a grin at his bullseye.

Wetting his lips he passed you the crossbow, “Now it takes a bit of pressure,” the toe of your boot slid off the lever and he grinned helping you to keep your grip on it, “Again, bit harder.” You did and the string snapped back as another arrow eased into place and he helped you line up the frame on your arm, leaning down to help you aim. A large grin grew on his face as it hit the center of the target and he chuckled, “See, a natural. I bet had you been armed those Lords would not have had a moment to regret their actions.”

You rolled your eyes and he helped you notch it again for another shot before he watched you try with Maglor’s full bow for a few arrows only to offer to help you improve your sword skills in their time with you. Not long after you had guided the brothers to your gardens when Thorin and Dain joined Bilbo in getting something to eat at the growls of their stomachs. Each minute detail you had added to the gardens drew out their smiles before you joined them on the swinging bench Thranduil had designed for you to spend a few spare moments with you whenever he could sneak away.

Maedhros, “Comfy.”

You grinned up at him, “Thranduil designed it for me, us really, whenever he can manage to sneak away and I was out here.”

Maglor, “We do have to ask, from what we have learned it was barely a couple months before you were wed and named Queen here.”

You nodded, guessing where this was going, “It was a bit rushed. But they would not see reason.”

Maedhros, “Whose idea was it to use you for peace?”

“Mine. I know it is uncomfortable for our kin, arranged unions, but I had managed to ease the King’s irritations and gain his trust, it made sense for me to try and mediate. As friends it would have been difficult to get Thranduil to agree to anything.”

Maglor, “You are happy here?”

You smiled up at him tearfully, softly stating, “I really am. I have always been catered to perfectly. For being rumored as stoic and cold he is never one to skimp on attentions or any chance to make me smile.”

Maedhros eyed your face wiping your cheek again, “By what Thorin has told us you managed to capture the King’s heart in a matter of days, and by these tears he has obviously earned yours in return.” His soft expression drew out as if to hope for some confirming nod or word from you.

“Everything I was told to hope for in a marriage he has given me. I cannot imagine a kinder heart behind such a King. He has live for ages, and he has accepted my offer. I can only hope to live up to my new station.”

Again Maedhros curled a finger below your chin making you lock your eyes on his, “You were born a Queen. If anything Maglor has taught you how to be a great Queen alongside your Ada, you will guide your people with a kind and steady heart. With your lineage compared to his an offer for your hand should never have found him but by your choice, a point he clearly understands by your statements of how he dotes on you.”

Smiling at him you said, “He is more than his bloodline.”

Maglor chuckled, “Yes he is. To capture your heart he certainly is.”

Maedhros, “I only hope he is good at cards.” You peered up at him and he chuckled, “What, did you assume we would be leaving so soon. No, dear one, we are staying.”

Maglor, “In fact, we are bringing a great number of Elves from Lindon as well.”

“You are?”

He nodded, “Yes, we started to see the first of a few ships returning from the west not long ago. Steadily they continue to arrive and our kin in Lindon do not wish to linger, all those willing to depart could only find one ruler they would bow their heads to, our Noldor Queen.”

Your lips parted, “I would have to speak to Thranduil.”

Maglor nodded, “Of course.”

Maedhros, “If anything we could assist in the rebirth of the Southern keep.” Timidly you nodded then turned your head as a guard arrived bowing his head to you then stated in Silvan, _“My Queen, a wagon has arrived at our gates.”_

You nodded and rose to your feet with the brothers behind you heading for the gates as Maglor stated, “That would no doubt be Dis.”

Peering up at him you caught his nod and smile before looking forward again for the walk to the gates, between which the wagon and ten more Dwarven guards, led by Dwalin, escorted it inside. Atop the wagon you eyed Dis in her easing to the end of the wagon for Vili and Kili to help her down as Dwalin and Fili helped her to her feet steadying her. A few steps later she was wrapped around your middle in a tight hug then drew back as you asked, “Aunt Dis, why did you travel here in the middle of an invasion?”

She grinned up at you saying, “Invasions come and go, meaning you will have to remain here, I am allowed privacy for my birth, which I wished to have you present for.” Her hand settled on her stomach, “Surely Thranduil can tolerate-,” the tears welling in your eyes made her settle her hands on your shoulders, “Moonbeam, what has happened? All we saw was your light on our path over.”

Unsteadily you stated, “I set up a picnic,” tears grew in her eyes seeing them filling yours, “Which just happened to be in the path of three armies. And he took an arrow, to the chest.”

The crack in your voice made her hug you again and Fili moved closer to ask motioning to his chest miming your pendant, “You faded it?”

You nodded and Dis raised her hand patting your cheek, “He is unconscious then?”

“Yes.”

She nodded and cupped your cheek wiping away the tear that fell, “Mahal would not tear him from you. Clearly, no matter how bare the chin of the King, he was meant to be yours. I doubt Mahal would risk such a young bond so easily.”

With a smile you said, “I’ll show you your apartment so you can rest.”

Dis, “We will leave our belongings there but then we will sit with you by Thranduil. Best we settle in until he wakes up. Lords Elrond and Celeborn seemed bent on spending as long as it took to scour these woods, could very possibly take days until they return.”

Back in your room you nodded granting Dis permission to lounge on your bed against the pillows on the bare side with Vili at her feet while Fili and Kili sat on the couch along the wall while you sat by Thranduil folding your hands around his on your lap. Eventually even in the flowing conversations you felt your eyes droop and not long after you were curled up against his side resting your head on his shoulder. Carefully Legolas drew one of the furs over you then settled on his father’s free side resting his hand on his forearm stroking it gently and mentally trying to tap his mind in hopes of waking him between glances at your tears rolling across the King’s skin in your sleep.

…

“Please do not cry.” Thranduil mentally pled to you through his last breath. He could remember it clearly, his father’s death, the fear in his eyes and wails of agony from the fire drake’s blast. You would not have that image locked in your mind. No doubt you would be able to climb onto Tuo and race home safely protecting the heir he had hoped you had conceived in the past week since crossing that final bonding step for your union. In your race away and ages you no doubt would remember his final moments and be pleased in the fact that one last time he had smiled for you. He hoped that might be enough to cushion the loss, his final kindness to you, followed solely by a hope to gain the favor of Mandos and one day find his way back to you and his son again.

Before him the swirling mists faded and he found himself passing through for what seemed like years until tall grey carven halls took form around him. _“Duil-.”_ Your voice made him pause and turn around in search of you.

A deep guttural shout came through the mist urging him to rush to the nearest pillar in front of the throne he had not taken notice of in its place in the shadows. The end of the shouts came when a formless shadow wreathed in glowing chains writhed helplessly against his bindings. Through the splitting shadows Melkor’s dark barely distinguishable figure with glowing eyes inhaled deeply sneering at the rise of Mandos to his feet when Manwe appeared in a gust of feathers that scattered in the hall. A turn of his head brought Melkor’s eyes to fall on the Elf King, a snarling shout came from him, “You!”

His only response was a bright beam of light exploding through Thranduil’s chest as your voice repeated, _“Please.”_

Melkor shrank back trying to avoid the light bursting from the King only to have his glowing chains draw him a few inches closer for another, dropping the gasping darkened Valar to his knees. _“Please.”_

Stepping forward Manwe helped his brother onto his feet guiding him towards the cells leaving the King’s hand to stroke his chest feeling warm tears rolling down his chest, but his hands remained dry. Before him his palm sat open dry as a bone while he felt more tears easing down his chest that his eyes were unable to find. The hand easing onto his, barely visible in a warm light made his eyes rise to the source of it praying it wouldn’t be you, only to still when his eyes widened landing on Nienna. A ghost of a smile eased into her tear filled eyes as she folded his hand around the item she had placed in his palm, “Hold tight to this. No peeking.” Light coursed through his fist around the mysterious item coursing through his body after his nod freeing Nienna to turn and slip away fading from sight in his next blink.

 _“Please.”_ Again your voice sounded and tears fell onto his chest between where he swore he could feel your hands planted, to himself he mumbled, “Why did she not flee?” Light again erupted from his chest drawing his free hand to the pulsing warmth tugging at him widening his eyes at a near deafening heartbeat after his gasp of air when Mandos neared him. Trembling from the next unsettling tug at another heartbeat your voice calmed him, _“Duil?”_

Mandos’ eyes met his as he eased back his hood revealing an image of you wreathed in light that exploded through his lands above him shielding his soul’s transfer into a silver ship bobbing peacefully in silver waters on the edge of the vast green lands, “Go back. Aerasumé has worked so hard to free you. It would be a waste to claim you from her now, or ever.” Wordlessly Thranduil stood feeling himself floating away after the softly grinning Valar recloaked himself after nudging the boat away with his foot. Heavy hoof falls echoed in his ears for just a moment followed by your shouts to be released causing him to turn and search around him as if he could assist you at all. Only finding more ships, packed fully with Elves and Elleths both strange and familiar bowing their heads to him eyeing his soft glow rising the farther he drifted across the sea.

Heavily he lowered to the bench behind him feeling a weight on his arm with more of your tears cascading across his shoulder and chest. Around him he heard mumbled snippets of conversations muddling the voices he could barely place, mostly saying your name only making the ghost hand in his and arms wrapped around his tighten around his. Startlingly a painful flick landed on the end of his nose made him shake his head through an eerily familiar voice saying, _“Maedhros!”_

_“It worked didn’t it?!”_


	7. Chapter 7

At the side of the King’s bed the brothers stood bickering quietly after Maglor had swatted his shoulder when he caught his flick on the King’s nose. Behind them Thorin chuckled in his arm chair watching Thranduil’s nose scrunch then his head shake and a glimmer of one of his silvery blue eyes. Around him the room came into focus and the hand easing down his arm drew his eyes to your curled sleeping form inching the corner of his mouth upwards. The emptiness of his formerly fisted hand made him raise it to inspect his empty palm making his lips part at the emptiness of it.

From his armchair Thorin lowly asked, “Tingling feeling?”

When his head turned to say something his lips parted and his hand rose to inspect the object in his mouth making his brows furrow. Carefully he drew the object out feeling the eyes of Bilbo, who entered with another round of tea, the brothers and Thorin to the glowing acorn that made Maglor ask, “What was she feeding you on that picnic?”

Thranduil glanced up at him clearing his throat only drawing his attention to the painful throbbing in his unused shoulder, “What happened to my shoulder?”

Bilbo eagerly set down the tray of tea then darted out to your garden claiming a small pot of dirt he helped settle the acorn into then moved it to the table by the window by Thorin, who stated, “When Jaqi brought you back here it got dislocated when she tried to take you off Tuo’s antlers.”

Thranduil chuckled then caught sight of Legolas sliding through the doorway after Fili had rushed out to get him. Eagerly he rushed around the bed and all but dove into his father’s chest bringing a smile to the King’s face as he wrapped him in a tight hug with both arms at your body shifting onto your back, “Ada! We told her you would awaken.” Legolas glanced at you only to look back, “Maybe we could wait to wake her.”

Thranduil’s lips parted only to shut peering up at Maglor while Legolas adjusted the fur higher over you, “You have been asleep for four days.”

Thranduil, “Four days…”

Thorin, “Aerasumé has barely slept, between you and Dis going into labor last night this has been a stressful week.”

Thranduil, “Dis is in labor?”

Thorin shook his head, “Twin girls were born not three hours ago. Aerasumé helped guide her through it as she wished alongside Vili. They broke for rest an hour ago now.”

Thranduil shifted his eyes to Maedhros who stated plainly, “We should inform you of this now. We had to kill nearly half of your council.”

Thranduil’s brow rose, “Had-..?” his eyes turned to Legolas who nodded his head towards you making his head turn bringing your heavily bruised cheek with nearly healed scab from your cut with a matching scab on the split in your lip.

Legolas, “When she returned with you they tried to drag her away from you.”

Maedhros drew his eye again stating, “They struck her and tried to drag her about like some common mule for their bidding. Surely you can understand.”

Thranduil nodded then looked to Legolas who said, “There has not been any backlash. Only support in defense of Jaqi.” He rose up saying, “That reminds me, I have to go tell the kitchens you have woken. They had a big meal planned to try and get her to eat a full meal again.” Getting up he grinned at his father, “I will be back soon.”

In his absence Thranduil shifted and eased you closer to his side instantly smiling again when you curled up against his side in his arms. Maedhros again drew his eye when he stated, “You are fortunate she loves you or I would kill you myself for forcing her into an ill fated union.” Thranduil nods.

Maglor nudged him with his elbow, “We initially came to check on Aerasumé, but then we met up with Elrond and Celeborn when they caught sight of our numbers.”

Thranduil, “You brought armed forces for your visit?”

Maglor, “Not simply armed. Lindir seems to be overfilling with returned Elves, our kin have decided to leave choosing to accept only the rule of our Noldor Queen.”

Thranduil nodded, “You have told Aerasumé this?”

Maedhros, “She wished to discuss it with you.”

Thranduil chuckled in his shifting the fur over you when your arm eased tighter around his middle and his arms circled you, “Her kin will always be welcomed here.”

Maedhros, “Admirable.”

Maglor swatted him again, “Stop it.”

Maedhros, “I am certain any from Doriath would remember the last time we shared a kingdom and not be so kind as to welcome the pair of us especially so easily.”

Thranduil broke their squabble, “We all have our pasts, besides I can rest easily knowing your motivations for invading Doriath are no longer an issue.”

Thorin’s lips parted and he shifted forward in his chair, “You knew?”

Thranduil grinned at the trio, “I realized not long ago there are certain aspects of Aerasumé’s life she has yet to share with me. An explosion of power like that will eventually be explained. When she wishes me to know.”

The brother’s brows rose and Thorin chuckled stating, “Impressive choice.”

At your shifting your head to press more against his cheek he rested his head against yours with a soft sigh, “I knew she would manage the trip back safely.”

Thorin, “Next time, tackle her.” Thranduil shifted his eyes to him, “She will not take kindly to watching you fall twice.”

A crash at the window jolted you awake and you mumbled at the swan that had hit it avoiding the antlers of the waking elk rising to its feet to check on the King. In a mumble you lowly croaked, “Every time ...swans…” The shifting of Thranduil’s arms around you raised your head only to make you lean in circling his neck with your arms widening his smile and tightening his grip around you as you mumbled against his shoulder, “Duil.”

Thranduil kissed your cheek, “I knew you would make it home safely.”

Drawing back from his grip his eyes scanned over you curiously in your puzzling expression only to grin and chuckle at your swat on his arm, “Don’t you dare do that again.”

Sitting up he wiped your cheek at the stray tear, “I have no intention to. Next time I will simply tackle you.”

You nodded and another tear escaped as you said, “I will be certain to keep from planning any more surprise picnics.”

At the pain in your eyes he cupped your cheeks tenderly, “You are free to plan as many picnics as you wish. Please do not allow this to hinder your free spirit. Our borders are safe now.” He left a gentle peck on the tip of your nose, “As for what I am assuming you to be feeling, I would never believe you capable of leading me to my death. You are a terrible liar. I doubt you could withhold such a plot from me or my kin.” Gently he eased you into his arms between his curled legs holding you against his chest in your tight hug, “You are not cruel.”

The front door opened again and his eyes rose falling on Legolas and his grin with the view of Elves bearing full trays of food filed into your dining room bowing their head to their woken King. Shifting to the edge of the bed he wrapped his arms around your back and legs and rose to his feet, saying sweetly, “Now, we should get you something to eat. I hear you have not been eating.” With a peck on your forehead he led your group into the dining room where he eyed the arriving healer who moved to your side, anticipating the King’s request when hearing of his waking. A cream was gently slicked over your cheek lightening your bruise and healing the last bit of the cut on your cheek. With a weak exhausted smile you thanked her and watched as she bowed her head then left you to enjoy your meal.

When you were full Dis had taken a short walk while VIli carried the twins after her, one look at you and she pointed to the bedroom, “Bed, now.”

“But-..”

She raised a brow and Thranduil kissed your cheek again, “Get some rest Dearest. I will be here when you wake up. You need your rest.”

Thorin moved in hugging you, “We will all rest **Buarndur**. Now, bed.” You smirked then nodded walking back to the bedroom with Thranduil behind you as the others filed out. Though in your bed you spotted Legolas asleep on Thranduil’s side in his attempt to fix it up for your nap he himself was going to try and enforce knowing how badly you needed it. Thranduil moved to his side and eased the blankets up over Legolas then climbed over him settling between you grinning as you eased over to his side again and settled as he covered you both.

“You smiled at me.” Your words turned his head revealing your next stream of tears.

In a low purr he cupped your cheek, “It was what I wished for you to remember, you are the master of my smile. I have seen many fall, that last moment lingers for me, I wished yours to be more pleasant of me.”

He wiped away another of your tears then melted into your timid kiss that eagerly deepened for a few moments until its sudden break and your burrow against his side tightly, “I was so scared you would never wake up.”

With a grin he glanced at Legolas in his slumbering shift closer to his father. “You would not believe how strong that light of yours truly is.” Your head tilted and he grinned sharing what he had seen with you then he pointed out the silver sprout poking out of the dirt in the small pot by the window.

.

Four days the King had been unconscious and nearly a full day you spent resting at his side between the meals Thorin and Maglor sent ensuring you were well fed and rested. By nightfall the Elf Lords had returned and both filed into the King’s chambers curiously peeking in at you claiming another nap while a healer smoothed on another helping of creams onto your lightened bruise. Behind them an Elleth left your picnic basket and blanket on the table along the wall then eased out quietly.

Celeborn turned his attention to the King asking, “Have you gotten enough rest?”

Thranduil replied, “Yes. How are the borders?”

Celeborn, “Quite peaceful. Nothing past discarded weapons scattered around a few wagons. No sign of those pulling them but I assume that means they were wargs.”

Elrond, “It has lightened up greatly, far greener than it has been in decades.” He glanced into the bedroom again, “How is Aerasumé faring? She was dealt quite a blow when we arrived.”

Thranduil gave them a gentle smile, “I woke yesterday, we have been insisting on her eating and resting to recover from the strain my injury placed on her. The bruise has lightened greatly as well thanks to our creams.”

Elrond nodded then asked, “You have spoken with Maedhros and Maglor then?”

Thranduil, “Yes. They did share the news on the Elves arriving from Lindon. I assume more are coming past your numbers?”

Elrond nodded and Celeborn added, “They arrived in Lothlorien yesterday and are awaiting word on their Queen’s blessing.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Send word, they have it. In fact, Maglor and Maedhros have begun assigning roles in the scouting of our old keep to rebuild, it has been, suggested, by Aerasumé that they run it in her stead to aid in granting me a bit of space from their gaze over my shoulders.”

Celeborn chuckled, “No doubt warranted as they see your bond for themselves.”

Elrond grinned, “We would love to assist in the rebuild, I know just how, attentive they both can be.” Earning a grateful chuckle from Thranduil before he turned at your shifting and moved closer to recover you and sit beside you with the Lords on the armchairs nearby for a short while until they retired to their usual apartments to rest themselves.

…

Three months to the day you sat in your gardens on the swing Thranduil had promised to meet you on later after his final bout of visiting Lords greeting him upon their arrival from Lothlorien. Happily you sat with fork in hand easing another piece of pickled beets between your lips listening to Bilbo in his plans he had set with Maglor to visit Lothlorien himself to aid in choosing flowers to add to your gardens for you. His sentence ended and he refilled his own empty bowl stating, “I just cannot seem to get enough of these beets. What did you do to the soil to get them so sweet? Days like this I am glad to be a Hobbit for aiding in finishing off a fifth bowl.”

The number he had mentioned made your eyes fall to the bowl in your palm that now sat empty as you mumbled, “This is my fifth bowl…”

Tauriel on your other side rose and brought the jar of beet slices closer to you after noticing your empty bowl asking, “Would you like another?” You passed her the bowl with a distant gaze and flat expression on your face instantly worrying her when she caught it in handing you the bowl back again. “Is something wrong?”

You nod accepting the bowl and stand up carrying it towards the door saying, “I think I’m pregnant.” Her lips part watching you leave the gardens with Bilbo grinning giddily and focusing on his beets under the warm sunlight.

Hall by hall you grinned at each Elf and Elleth passing you by bowing their heads to you and continuing about their tasks gladdened to see you back to your peaceful self fully after the timid weeks of readjusting to feeling sure enough to keep your spur of the moment dashes away in your daily routines. Though it grew easier at the first claiming of your hand by Thranduil to sneak you away back to that mirror coated building you had first been led to at the Feast of Starlight. Another night of dancing under the moonlight led to a full day in bed after followed by his surprise picnic out on another secret ledge overlooking the singing falls that flowed out to the growing southern keep in the distance. Against his chest you lounged with his fingers intertwined with yours sharing far more intimate promises for your futures together than you had shared on your wedding night. No doubt you have had ample chances to conceive, and with the sudden arrival of the craving that day in bed had clearly become the culprit of your assumed condition.

At the end of your chain against your pendant you heard the tapping of the anvil bead you had forged in hopes of gifting it to Thorin when you could confirm his bloodline would endure through a child of your own. Anxiously and silently you hoped you were so you could finally hand over the long awaited symbol.

Finishing the helping of beets you entered the throne room spotting the line of Lords that was reaching its end. Instantly the King’s eyes shifted to you with a soft grin on his face at your assumed impatience on seeing him again, triggering his mental rehearsal of an excuse to free him from his later meetings to be led back up to your apartment again and back to bed to be curled tightly in your arms for however long you wished. At the base of the steps holding the throne you left your empty bowl and fork then eased up the steps to his side.

The grin on Thranduil’s face grew as he shifted his wrap granting you the space to ease over his propped up legs to rest against his side under his wrap when he moved it back again. Around you his arms folded firmly and he left a gentle kiss on your forehead between Lords and asked, “Beets?” at the scent on your breath.

You nodded and replied, “Six bowls.”

With a chuckle he nodded, “Are you still hungry?”

You nodded then wet your lips at his next chuckle as your hands folded around his on your lap, “You know, the last time Dis had beets she finished off eight bowls.”

“Did she now?” He chuckles again bowing his head to the next Lord in his welcoming statement.

You nodded adding when the Lord moved aside after Thranduil’s response, “Sort of a sign for Dwarves, to know when they are expecting.”

Thranduil’s head turns to you with parted lips that clamped shut and twisted into a wide grin at your flash of a smile. For a moment he paused taking in this moment before scooping you up in his arms making you giggle in his quick trip down the stairs as he ordered, “Have more beets brought to our chambers along with a healer.”

An Elleth nearby asked, “The Queen is ill?”

Thranduil chuckles shaking his head, “Only with child, hopefully.” Through the back winding path his lips planted on yours countless times between the start of several trails across your cheek and neck stirring a soft blush onto your cheeks between his murmured sentiments to you. Biting your lip once it was freed from the fiery kiss he claimed in his backwards entrance into your apartment you held back your giggle that had no chance in being held any longer when you spotted Legolas. Coated in leaves, twigs from his race back from his guard duty, and his wide grin beside the table bearing several jars of beets. Within moments he had folded around you both in a tight hug stirring gleeful giggles and laughs that lulled at the entrance of the healer only to pick up again with confirmation of your assumption.

.

Heavily the front gates to Erebor opened and welcoming cheers erupted from within at the sight of you on your first stay together out of many to come. For the long stretching main hall you passed through after exiting your wagon and walked between Thranduil and Legolas straight to Thorin and his growing smile the nearer you drew. Each step seemed to make you wish you could just shout it at him after biting back the urge to send it in a letter in the past few days since discovering it for yourself. But traditions had to be held and face to face you had to share this special news.

**“Buarndur. Welcome home.”**

You giggled then released your lip after a quick nip earning a curious chuckle from him, **“I have a gift for you. Close your eyes.”**

He chuckled again then followed your request easing his eyes shut, between your fingers you eased out the charm you had been concealing there and shifted his braided beard making his eyebrow inch up before the snap of the bead being secured at the end of it. In a peak at you he took your smile and deepening hopeful gaze as his sign to inspect your gift. Between his thick fingers he felt the rectangular bead and shifted his bears to ease his peek at it only to curiously take in the anvil shaped charm.

Instantly his eyes snapped back up to yours and he whispered, **“Grandfather?”** You nodded and he smiled wider turning to face the crowd, shouting, **“I’m going to be a grandfather!!”** In a step closer he folded his arms around you for a gleeful hug through the deafening cheers from the bouncing Dwarves and Hobbits. When he drew back your foreheads met and he rumbled, **“My little Baurndur. You will be a wonderful Amad.”**

Parting again you were draw in into the sea of your kin, all claiming hugs of their own as Thorin moved closer to Thranduil who let out an anxious chuckle only to be tugged into a tight hug of his own widening his smile and earning another chuckle from Thranduil.

Moving from the main hall you entered the waiting feast Thorin had pulled together in a surprise for you in return and cheers followed by the first of the toasts, through Dain’s seemed to seal the levity of the occasion as he raised his glass and called out, “May your bairns grow tall as the trees,” his eyes glimmered playfully as he added, “With beards long as the seas.” His own chuckle through yours joined those from the thousands in the ballroom after you claimed a sip of the juice in your glass folding your fingers on your free hand around Thranduil’s after his cradling it in its raising it to kiss your knuckles through an adoring smile.


End file.
